


Souls Intertwined

by Tidegazer26



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidegazer26/pseuds/Tidegazer26
Summary: Carly could never catch a break, the world seemingly against her but determined to follow her dream of getting with her crush the duel champion Jack Atlas. That opportunity comes knocking when she meets Beguiler, an unlikely ally whose presence sparks joy within the reporter. The storm approaching, Carly will have to decide what, and who, matters more to her. (rewrite of previous story)
Relationships: Carly Nagisa/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, Tidegazer here and I'm back for round two. I admit I didn't think I'd be taking another crack at this story this soon given the ongoing chaos of the world but I managed to play enough video games and dnd campaigns to let loose the kind of chaos I've wanted. now that I've vented, I intend to take this second attempt a bit more seriously. I know some of you liked the first attempt was going but quite frankly, it wasn't going to go anywhere without completely losing the plot... again. This is a story i want to tell properly.
> 
> Anyway guys and gals, you know the drill. If you enjoy this chapter and want to see more, don't forget show your support by favouriting both this story more, review and give an honest opinion of what you thought, what you liked, what could be improved etc. and most importantly, don't forget to recommend this to your fellow readers and writers, the more the merrier

.  
The sun had only begun setting atop Neo Domino city, resting over the renowned Mormorium Stadium. Here, many people flocked to watch the latest duel of Turbo Duel Champion Jack Atlas. A small hummingbird, unusually black with an orange flare, watched from above, witnessing the duel between two turbo duel riders. One of the runners was a white monocycle; its rider adorn in a matching tracksuit, their opponent rode a simpler blue and orange duel runner, also matching tracksuit.

"And we're back, Ladies and Gentleman. for those just tuning in with us, we are in the middle of another exciting turbo duel for the crown", the announcer called with much enthusiasm as the crowd's cheers. "Turbo king Jack Atlas duels to defend his title today from aspiring challenger from the commons, Bolt Tanner!"

The hummingbird took off, intend to find a better view, accidentally knock over a loose pebble from the top of the stadium. The stone tumbled and fell, colliding straight into a camera held by a particular reporter, dropping it in surprise, only just managing to catch it.

"oh, not again," the woman sporting trifocal glasses expressed upon realising yet another shot had been messed with by fate, "damn it, Carly, how is your luck this bad right now?"

Carly slumped back in her seat, her camera resting in her lap. She was there trying to get photos of Jack Atlas' duel, and her stroke of lousy luck enacted the umpteenth time this afternoon. She was thankful she managed to get one of the better spots for this, but it didn't matter if she couldn't even get the shots in the first place. Feeling defeated, the reporter resigned, watching the duel, too embarrassed to cheer along with the rest of the crowd.

She watched as Tanner's signature monster, Giant Ushi-oni, destroyed Jack's last remaining monster on the field, knocking his life points below 2000, a rarity in itself. When the turbo champion's turn came around, he couldn't help but smirk, "Tanner... you may have had your fun, but its high time for my victory lap!"

The crowd watched in anticipation, Carly holding her breath watching her big-time crush's next move.

"I summon to my side Force Resonator and Red Warg," two fiery portals opened up either side of the Turbo King. Emerging from one was a small bat-winged eared fiend with a giant electrical sphere on its back. From the other arrived a large armoured wolf spitting out fire from in-between the armour plates, but only at half efficiency.

"and with them, I shall synchro summon your demise", the sphere atop the resonator exploded with electrical energy, morphing into two fiery synchro rings. Red Warg flew up between them, morphing into six burning stars. Lasting only a second, the stars and circles went supernova.

"My Soul... Red Dragon Archfiend"

A pair of crimson wings burst from the supernova, the light soon dissipating to reveal the crimson black form of the king's servant and mightiest monster. Carly's eyes widened from behind her glasses, watching in amazement from the arrival of Jack's most signature monster.

"and as Force Resonator was sent to the graveyard, you won't be able to stop my dragon's attack and finish you off", the monitor's highlighted the sense of fear expressing upon Tanner's face, recognising his incoming defeat.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, make him kneel before your king!" time seemed to slow down as the mighty dragon charged up its breath weapon, aiming only a moment longer before unleashing the devastating wave of fire, burning alive Giant Ushioni. First came the familiar life point depletion sound, then the cries of Tanner's runner forcefully applying the emergency brakes, almost throwing him off his runner.

"and that does it, people, another exciting duel comes to a close as our champion Jack Atlas once again defends his title with an exciting final attack with Red Dragon Archfiend". Carly looked to the monitor, seeing Jack give what she was sure was one of his remarks about actually trying next time. However, the crowd's cheers drowned out any confirmation.

It was at this time that the reporter recognised this was the last scheduled duel of the day, and any half-proactive news team would already be making their way down to hit Jack with a barrage of questions, as such she decided it was time to head over.

In the hallway, a line of sector security held back the seemingly endless cue of journalists, all trying to ask questions of the passing champion. Carly was a bit further down the line, a spot not as tightly compacted as back up the line but still almost impossible to move around confidently. Regardless, the reporter wiped down her orange vest, pulled out her pen and pad of questions she wanted to ask.

"of course, you'd be here Carmine", Carly let out an annoyed sigh as she glanced over to see her main rival Angela, armed with a microphone and camera crew.

"what do you want Angela?"

"Me? I'm here to get all the dirt on Jack Atlas himself, and unlike you, it'll lead me to getting the first-ever exclusive."

"get in line then; I was here first."

"not my much it seems. Probably the first time you were first for anything except losing"

"well maybe if you weren't such a pain and actually gave a damn…"

"I do give a damn, and unlike you... I actually get results."

"yeah... if you call sle..." Carly barely had time to register the shove her rival sent her way.

The reporter collided into the back of a man dressed in a leather duster. The duster blindly turned, swinging towards Carly, the reporter ducking just in time for the punch smacking into everyone else within melee range of him. It only took a few seconds for the fight to escalate across the cue, sector security trying but fruitlessly attempting to suppress everyone in the line of reporters. On her knees, Carly's only expression was deep embarrassment as she saw Jack and his bodyguards disappear into another corridor, far from the chaos. Knowing she wasn't going to get any further today, she crawled away through the mass brawl of reporters and journalists, Sector Security too busy to notice her slip away.

The night sky hovered above the streets of the Commons, illuminated by the faded glow of the streetlights, the slumped form of Carly Carmine slowly moving along, her most recent failure still fresh in her mind.

"That was the fifth time this month ", Carly stared along the pathway, slowly turning right around the corner, towards her apartment building.

"well, at least Angela didn't get to interview t… "she lifted her head just in time to smack right into the side of her parked car, "oh who am I kidding, it'll never be me who gets him"

The reporter pulled herself towards the apartment building' front door, slotting the key in, ready to turn.

A distant echo of cheers yanked the reporter's attention, her vision drifting to where the sound came from, the night market at the park. Carly wasn't a regular there by any means, but even she knew those weren't the typical kind of cheers you get at a local event, especially one so traditional.

Despite the initial dejection from hours earlier, she was curious about what was going on that way, "I supposed checking out the event couldn't possibly end worse than this afternoon... I hope", Carly tried to reassure herself before making her way over.

The walk was only a couple minutes, and the echoes of cheers did not falter once. Carly arrived at the night market to find several people gathered around in a large ring, peering through the gaps revealed an ongoing duel. Pushing to near the front, the reporter saw standing one side was a duelist sporting short brown hair, middle-aged wrinkles and a dark grey Jacket, standing on front of him the two forms of Super Roboyarou and Super RoboLady. Opposite him was the floating creature of Jack-o-Bolan, staff in hand and a woman sitting upon its shoulder carefree, a very distinctly flamboyant woman in contrast to the crowd.

The woman was adorned in skin-tight spandex and high-heel leggings with a midriff tailcoat flowing over, her attire expressing vibrant shades of orange and yellow across. Her face was chalk white, embellished with cyan line markings across and a hood rested over her head, a single bang of orange blonde hair peeking out over her face.

Carly wasn't sure why, but as she gazed upon the flamboyant woman, the reporter found it slightly difficult to look away from her.

"Go Super Roboyorou, bring down that pumpkin!" the duelist declared,

The metal grey armoured man rushed forward, his double-bladed javelin charging with electrical energy as he readied to land the blow. Jack-o-Bolan simply brought his staff up to block, emitting ghostly energy similar in power. The man blinked in surprise as the woman waved her finger in mock disapproval, gasping upon seeing the face-up spell of 'Zombie Power Struggle'.

"Naughty Naughty Tristian... you must have known I wouldn't let go how you despise my poor friend's fantastisk performance", she gestures to an unmarked grave marker just off to the side.

The empowered Jack-o-Bolan brought round his staff, unleashing a powerful necrotic energy blast into its attacker's chest, launching it backwards in front of the dreading man, almost shattering into pieces upon impact.

"no point losing both monsters", Tristian remarked in frustration, "I switch Super Robolady into Defense mode and end my turn".

"don't think you're missing the finale", the woman flicked her hand across her body, a ghostly card materialised from her belt between her fingers. The smile she expressed was all it took to shake her opponent's depleting confidence and arousing Carly's curiosity.

"with only your Super Robolady left to defend you, I must say your luck's run out", she revealed the card in her hand, Book of Life, "Now not only will she be back for an encore, but your Super Roboyarou is going to pay the price of late admission".

The remnants of the machine monster vanished into sparks of energy, warping over and into the grave marker, igniting it in a navy-blue light. The marked broke upon into rubble as a ghostly figure emerged from within.

"Keeper of the underworld, Necroworld Banshee", the woman raised her hand as the ghost materialised, forming into a pale woman with long flowing hair and pointed ears.

Upon locking eyes with Tristian's own, Banshee's face expressed anger as she looked ready to burst.

"don't threat dear", the woman rolled off Jack-o-Bolan's shoulder, a warm look on her face, "he'll get what's coming to him, but first let Jack have his last act tonight."

Carly watched as the Banshee gave an understanding nod, slightly put off by the mentioning of the name Jack. The Banshee floated over to her summoner, wrapping her dainty hands around the woman's shoulders in such a way that various women amongst the crowd couldn't help but blush at the sight, something even Carly felt was a bit off.

"Jack-o-Bolan, give Super Robolady the curtain call on her performance... Shadowspite!"

The pumpkin sorcerer brought round his staff again, firing another blast of necrotic energy, shutting off the ruby-armoured woman upon impact, leaving Tristian to only sweat in panic as he realised his fate was becoming certain.

"now Banshee my dear, mind if I join in for this duet?" she asked the duel monster spirit, extending out her hand.

Necroworld Banshee gave a light nod, taking the hand into her own. Carly watched in a mixture of confusion and wonder as both duelist and monster spun a few times in dance, each spin quicker than the last. By the fifth spin, the flamboyant woman ended it with a swift throw. Tristain barely had time to react as Banshee let out a mocking scream with her feet raised, the duelist receiving a kick powerful enough to leave a red mark upon his face. Tristian stumbled back, dropping to his knees as the familiar life point drop beeps sounded for the final time, ending the duel.

Many of the folk watching cheered at the result of the duel, some even throwing Primroses out to the woman, echoing cheers of "that was an awesome duel" and "I/We love you". The flamboyant woman gave a set of bows as the cards on the field despawned.

"damn it, I thought I had you", Tristan massaged his cheek thoroughly.

"So did the other nineteen challengers tonight, you being the closest", the woman stepped towards her defeated opponent, "and I apologise for going overboard on that last maneuverer".

"eh, don't worry about it, with everything I've been through, I can walk off a bruise", he chuckled off.

"just don't forget..."

"if I'm free when you come round knocking, I'll help", Tristan let out as he began to pick himself up, not sure how to feel in the moment.

The longer this went on, the more curious Carly became and the more questions that piled up in her head. What was going on? Who was this woman? What was this about... The trifocal woman took a step back in her thoughts, accidentally bumping into someone. Unlike earlier, she was shunted forward between the other patrons, stumbling around before tripping over her feet. She never made it to the ground, though.

"My oh my, what do we have here?" Carly looked upcoming face-to-face with the mysterious woman, holding her with a wanderlust grin, gazing down upon her "didn't think I warranted such a dashing Dame."

The reporter lightly blushed as the woman helped her back on to her feet.

"Wait a moment... Aren't you Carly Carmine, one of Neo Domino's most dedicated reporters?" her eyes lit with wonder.

"You give me too much credit, Miss...", Carly stumbled with a hint of embarrassment.

"Beguiler, Necro-Beguiler", the costumed performer introduced with a light bow, "Scandinavia lore enthusiast, Mistress of Illusionists and the best performer in this stage of a city."

"I... Can't say I've heard of you sorry", Carly rubbed the back of her tilted head in embarrassment, "might I ask what is going on here?"

Before she could answer, Tristan interrupted, "found out she was holding some kind of challenge, offering whoever beat her in a duel her favour.

"her favour?" Carly enquired further

"She might not look it, but this woman here is quite influential. An old bud of mine called in the favour he won a bit ago, she delivered despite the odds",

"and if someone lost?" The reporter was sure she knew the answer but had to confirm.

Beguiler brought a hand to her hip, "as the saying goes, 'You owe me one'", she gave a coupled smirk and wink.

"Basically, each loser owes her a favour that she could call in at any time", the middle-aged man explained, "but on the plus side, she's not unreasonable at least."

"well as much I would love to chit-chat, the crowd's waiting for the last performance of the night", The Illusionist glanced around, giving a flashy wink to the crowd, a couple of fangirls dropping to the floor, incapacitated by charm, "and would anyone like to volunteer?"

Despite her seeming popularity, no one dared step forward nor raise their hand, having witnessed one too many challenger defeats throughout the evening.

This got Carly thinking. If what she was just told was true, then this Necro-Beguiler woman might be the answer to her current problem of being unable to Interview Jack Atlas, despite the absurdity. But there was also the counterbalance, Carly didn't think herself a good duelist, and if she lost pursuing this, the reporter had no idea what she would be asked to do. Weighing what felt like a million pros and cons, she reached a decision.

"uh... I'd like to duel you", Carly nervously raised her hand but hastily straightened her expression.

Beguiler turned back around upon hearing the reporter's announcement, catching in the corner of her eyes the expressions of awe, surprise and uncertainty from critical members of the crowd, even her last opponent was uncertain by what he heard. Curiosity, however, filled the performer's cyan eyes.

"and what could you hope to gain with my favour?" Beguiler leaned forward, a curious smirk almost plastered on her face.

"An exclusive with Jack Atlas", a few people amongst the crowd gasped.

"Carly was it?" the reporter turned to Tristian, "I can guess why you'd want that, but even I think that's pushing it."

"He's not wrong, but that's never stopped me", Beguiler interjected, making Tristan sweatdrop as she turned back to the reporter, "something of that magnitude, I may require your services tomorrow evening, a grand honour these fangirls wished they had"

The reporter only had to think for a moment, blocking out the coos from amongst the crowd.

"I accept your terms", Carly pulled out her duel dusk, loading her deck into it, "and I hope you are ready."

The performer smirked, stepping back to give room, "oh I'm prepared", she twisted her deck holster on her belt inwards, flowing a light silver. Likewise, her hands and wrists glowed a ghostly silver.

Beguiler performed a drawing motion from her deck holster, a hand of five ghostly cards faded in before her.

Carly stepped back a few steps, amazed by what she was witnessing. Despite the initial shock, she took her position and drew her five cards. The crowd, however, backed up to give both duelists enough room to utilise.

"And may the best win", Beguiler flexed her fingers.

"Duel!"

Carly 4000 X5  
Beguiler 4000 X5

"Since you are challenging me to this duel, I get to go first", the performer declared, drawing a ghostly card from her holster.

_  
Turn 1: Beguiler 4000 x6

"To start things, I'll set a monster, and two cards face down", Beguiler swiped one ghostly card across and two more downwards.

In response, three enlarged ghostly cards materialised upon the ground in front of her, "hope you don't mind the slow start, need to build up for the main event", The performer drifted her eyes to her opponent, "now for your act".

Having moved back amongst the crowd, Tristan watched from amongst the crowd, seeing the duel started. Momentarily he glanced over towards Carly, 'I hope you know what you're getting into' he thought in concern.

'two cards facedown and a facedown monster, this could be tricky, but that means I can't afford to go any less than my all', Carly thought carefully, "I draw".

_  
Turn 2: Carly 4000 x6

Carly looked at the card she drew, revealing it, "since I drew Fortune Fairy Ann, I get to special summon her to the field", she played her card, a dark fairy materialising before her.

Fortune Fairy Ann  
0/0 lv5 ATK

"And since she was special summoned from the hand, I get to remove from play a spellcaster type monster from my deck", she pulled out her card, pocketing it briefly.

The reporter gazed upon her cards, picking one to play, "next I play the spell card Unacceptable Result, which allows me to special summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand, so I'll be bringing out Fortune Fairy Hu."

Like last time, a fairy spellcaster appeared next to Ann, this one, however, wore green hair and matching dress.

Fortune Fairy Hu  
0/0 lv3 ATK

"And her effect allows me to gain back the spellcaster I removed earlier", She added the card to her hand, "but instead of holding onto her, I'll summon her, come on out Fortune Fairy Hikari".

Appearing next to Ann but opposite of Hu was a fairy in yellow attire.

Fortune Fairy Hikari  
0/0 lv1 ATK

"you strike my curiosity Carly", The Illusionist smirked at the sight, "what do you plan to do with your monsters?"

"I plan to give them a boost with the continuous spell Miracle Stone and equip-spell Fairy Meteor Crush", the reporter activated her spell cards.

All Fortune Fairies grew larger until they stood just above Carly's height. At the same time, Fortune Fairy Ann began glowing a reddish hue.

"Miracle Stone increases the attack and defence points of all my spellcaster monsters by 500 points for each different Fortune Fairy I control", Carly hastily explained.

"and Fairy Meteor Crush allows Fortune Fairy Ann to inflict battle damage to you even if your monster is in defence mode."

Fortune Fairy Ann  
0/0 - 1500/1500 P

Fortune Fairy Hu  
0/0 - 1500/1500

Fortune Fairy Hikari  
0/0 - 1500/1500

"and now we battle", Carly pointed to her opponent, "Fortune Fairy Ann, attack Beguiler's facedown monster".

The enlarged Ann raised her wand at the facedown monster. Moments later a series of small meteors came raining down from above upon, Beguiler and her monster, the former narrowly dodging with dexterous grace, the latter appearing as a cluster of beaten-up Scapeghosts.

Scapeghost  
0/0 lv1 DEF

Beguiler 4000 - 2500 X3

"When Scapeghost is revealed, I can flood the field with Scapeghost tokens", Beguiler declared.

Spawning from the now destroyed Scapeghost came four Crimson red sheep.

Scapeghost token x4  
0/0 lv1 DEF

"I must ask though", Carly bravely enquired, pushing her glasses up, "why Necro-Beguiler?"

Beguiler blinked at the question, standing upright and proudly, "I have a fascination with the Undead, as per Necro... and my name Beguiler... is a name loosely translated as enchanting Illusionist. After all, you could say many duelists conjure illusions during their duels."

'well obviously' Tristian sarcastically thought hearing the statement.

The Trifocal-totter let loose a light smile but refocused on the duel, "and now my other Fortune Fairies will take down two of your tokens."

The fairies Hu and Hikari rushed forward, bonking on the heads of two Scapeghosts, leaving behind two.

Scapeghost token x2

"I set a card face down end my turn", Carly set her last card.

"I'll admit you have natural talent", the Scandinavian performer praised, "although it's time we start the main event, my draw".

_  
Turn 3: Beguiler 2500 x4

"I'll normal summon the tuner monster Pain Painter", Beguiler slashed her card, materialising before her a short zombie carrying a large paintbrush.

Pain Painter  
400/200 lv2 ATK

"and once per act, Pain Painter can dress any two zombie monsters I control into lvl2, such as my Scapeghost tokens".

Scapeghost token x2  
Lv1 - lv2

'This is it, her major turn in events', Tristian watched in silence.

"I also activate the magic of foolish burial", she slashed another card, revealing it, "which allows me to send a monster from my deck go the graveyard, such as the dashing Necroworld Banshee".

Carly had felt a sweat drop as a card flew from Beguiler's belt deck, revealing itself. The Banshee wasn't common outside of decks without its corresponding field spell, and with good reason.

"For the slower members of our audience, I can banish Banshee while she's in the graveyard to bring about Zombie World", Beguiler raised her hands, another ghostly card shooting out from her deck, revealing itself to be the claimed field spell before disappearing.

The area soon became engulfed in a shadowy mist, turning the world around them sickly and dark, seemingly blocking the view of the surrounding onlookers.

"This is not good", The reporter grew worried, a sweat tear dropping.

"And only zombies can exist while in Zombie World, slain or otherwise, and your fairies are not zombies, or at least they weren't until they entered zombie world", The Illusionist gave a mock sinister grin.

Carly looked in slight horror as her fairies become sickly and undead, their flesh rotting and old.

"And because they are no longer spellcasters, they don't benefit from miracle stone", she began to panic further.

All Fortune Fairies  
Spellcaster - zombie  
1500 - 0

"And to finish my preparation, I discard a card to activate Tribute to the Doomed, allowing me to remove Fortune Fairy Ann from this performance", Beguiler slashed her card downwards, towards the undead fairy.

A coffin appeared in front of the zombie Ann, opening in front of her. Several bindings shot out, wrapped around Ann before pulling her into the coffin, disappearing.

"now, for the moment we've all been waiting for I tune my Pain Painter with my Scapeghost tokens", Beguiler declared, raising her hands high.

Pain painter turned into a pair of large purple rings before floating over the ground. In response, the Scapeghost each morphed into two orange stars, vanishing into a portal conjured by the rings.

"Witness the great emperor himself, Doomkaiser Dragon", Beguiler called out.

Emerging from the portal was a twisted, zombie version of Chthonian Emperor Dragon, but still just as terrifying.

Doomkaiser Dragon  
2400/1500 lv6 ATK

"And when Doomkaiser dragon appears before us, he takes gains an ally from your graveyard", a shadowy portal appeared before the Doomkaiser who reached in, pulling out the sickly zombie version of Fortune Fairy Ann.

Fortune Fairy Ann  
0/0 lv5 ATK  
Zombie

"My Fortune Fairy!" Carly exclaimed as her other fairies watched in shock.

"Now time to get this performance underway", Beguiler glanced towards the sickly Hikari, "Doomkaiser, introduce the blonde to your necrotic infernal breath!"

The zombie dragon charged up its breath weapon, purple energy emitting from its jaws. Upon locking eyes with Hikari, Doomkaiser unleashed its breath weapon.

At the necrotic flame flew towards Hikari, Carly made her move with haste.

"I activate the trap card Mirror Force", She declared revealing her trap card, "its absorbs your attack and destroy all attack positions monsters you control".

The necrotic flame weapon impacted a barrier in front of Hikari, almost immediately refracting and launching the necrotic flame back across Beguiler's field, incinerating both zombie dragon and fairy.

The performer couldn't help but chuckle, "so you took out the Emperor's ghost", she stated with an unsettling smile, raising her hand forward, "but you can never truly stop the horde".

As the Illusionist spoke, one of her facedown cards raised, revealing a trap.

"Haunted Shrine allows to resurrect a zombie monster should I be on my own", Beguiler raised her gloved hands, "so rise again Doomkaiser".

The ground shook once again, seemingly cracking open, allowing the zombie dragon to come back to surface.

Doomkaiser dragon  
2400/1500 Lv6 ATK

"And as its ability triggers upon being special summoned, Fortune Fairy Ann also returns",

Fortune Fairy Ann  
0/0 lv5 ATK  
Zombie

"You... You counted my defence", Carly's level of nervousness heightened.

"And as this performance isn't over, Doomkaiser, resume your onslaught", Beguiler gestured to its target.

Doomkaiser dragon recharged its breath weapon attack. This time, however, no trap card was present to prevent Fortune Fairy Hikari's incineration.

Carly 4000 - 1600 x0

"So, Carly, what does Jack Atlas mean to you?" The reporter raised an eyebrow in confusion to Beguiler's enquiry, "are your interests in him Selfless or Selfish?"

Carly had to put a pause on her thoughts, unsure of what to say until she spoke, "i... Jack Atlas showed up from almost nowhere a year ago and effortlessly duelled to the top with seemingly no resistance, yet no one knows anything about him". She stood her ground, "no one's ever managed to get anything out of him and if I managed to get an exclusive with him I... I would get the answers the city wants."

"Are you sure about that?" The Mistress of Illusions gave a sly grin, "cause I don't think you're being honest".

Carly blushed in embarrassment, forcing herself to rethink her intentions hastily.

"Conflicted are we? I don't blame you", Beguiler flung her arms out, "and since I can't attack you any further this turn, I'll pass the baton to you".

"that's fine", Carly reached to draw a card, 'alright I will need something good this turn otherwise I'm a goner'.

_  
Turn 4: Carly 1600 x1

Now the duel all depended on the card she drew, and the reporter was hesitant to look. She gave herself the courage to go through with it and peaked at her card. She gleamed for joy upon seeing the card.

"So, you drew something to turn this around for you?" The performer enquired with an eye raised.

"Not on its own but it will give me time to do so", Carly declared, activating her card, "I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light".

Upon activation, several glowing swords rained down from above, landing and interlocking around Beguiler's monsters.

"With this card active, your monsters cannot attack for three of your turns", Carly boldly declared, "and with that, I'll end my turn".

"is that all?" Beguiler placed her hand upon her chest, "oh well".

_  
Turn 5: Beguiler 2500 x1

"I draw this one card and end my turn", Beguiler drew her card, "it's not the showstopper I was hoping for, but that can't be helped".

"Fine by me", Carly went for her draw, "my turn".

_  
Turn 6: Carly 1600 x1

'not what I was hoping for, but I still have two turns after this to work out how I'm going to get out of this', Carly thought, "I end my turn".

_  
Turn 7: Beguiler 2500 x2

"I draw, but nothing else this turn" Beguiler feigned disappointment.

_  
Turn 8: Carly 1600 x2

"not useful right now either" Carly sighed annoyance, "I end my turn".

"you bricking up as well?" Beguiler enquired with a mock frown, drawing her card.

_  
Turn 9: Beguiler x3

The Illusionist looked across her cards, a slight smile appearing, "I summon Gozuki".

Appearing before the Mistress was a bulky, black bull humanoid with a massive Maul in hand.

Gozuki  
1700/800 lv4 ATK

"and once during my main phase, I can send a zombie monster from my deck to my graveyard", Beguiler dispelled her card, "my turn is over, and so are your swords".

Upon ending her turn, the swords dissipated, freeing her monsters.

"and come next turn, Doomkaiser dragon will light up the battlefield one more time", Beguiler declared.

'Now, I need to make my turn count. Otherwise, I'm a goner', Carly reached for her deck, nervously drawing her card.

_  
Turn 10: Carly 1600 X3

She opened her eyes to see her card. While shocked to see it was, she was also glad she could take advantage of it.

"since I drew Fortune Fairy Chee, I can special summon her to the field", Carly summoned her usual downpour monster.

Fortune Fairy Chee  
0/0 lv6 ATK  
Zombie

"And when she is special summoned, we both get to draw a card", Carly drew her card as Beguiler did the same.

"Just what I needed, since I drew Fortune Fairy Swee, I can special summon her".

Fortune Fairy Swee  
0/0 Lv4 ATK  
Zombie

"And when Fortune Fairy Swee is special summoned from my hand, I can target one other face-up monster on the field and remove it from play until my next standby phase", Carly confidently declared, "vanish away Doomkaiser".

Beguiler raised her eyebrow upon hearing Carly's command, yet it didn't stop her from watching her dragon zombie from disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"And since Doomkaiser is gone from the field this turn, Fortune Fairy Ann disappears", Beguiler noted before Ann withered away from the field.

"But not for long, since I use monster reborn to bring back Ann to my side of the field", Carly declared.

Fortune Fairy Ann  
0/0 Lv5 ATK  
Zombie

"But something here doesn't make sense, why have four monsters with 0 ATK?" Beguiler paused, momentarily remembering that Miracle Stone was still face up and Carly had one card left in her hand grinning at the realisation "you clever little smyg."

"and with that my combo will now take full effect", Carly activated her last card, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Zombie World".

A massive typhoon spun into existence, ripping to shreds Zombie world. The sections fell one by one, slowly disappearing, leaving the duelists back at the market.

"Since zombie world is no longer in effect, my Fortune fairies are no longer zombies", Carly declared, "and because of Miracle Stone's effect, my Fortune fairies are going to get tougher".

All Fortune fairies  
Zombie - Spellcaster  
0/0 - 2000/2000

Beguiler could only smirk upon seeing the four fairies super-sized again and were about to take on her bull companion who stood his ground despite the odds.

Tristian glanced over to Beguiler's remaining facedown. A quick check on Carly's side gave the impression she may have forgotten about it. Likewise, seeing the Scandinavian smirk as she did was always troubling.

'I hope that facedown of yours will steal the show, otherwise its curtains for you Beguiler', Tristian thought as he watched.

"wasn't expecting this move, but the least I can say is...", Beguiler stood her ground, "...bring it!"

"Fortune Fairy Hu, attack Gozuki with Spell of Gust!" Carly declared.

The enlarged Fortune fairy pointed her wand at the zombie bull, summoning a massive gust of wind which destroyed Gozuki.

Beguiler 2500 - 2200 X3

"When Gozuki goes to the graveyard, I can banish another zombie from my graveyard to special summon a zombie from my hand", Beguiler declared, showing the card of Scapeghost before being sucked into a vortex, "so I bring out goblin zombie in Defence mode".

Goblin Zombie  
1100/1050 Lv4 DEF

"Fortune Fairy Swee, destroy that zombie with Spell of Aqua",

Just like Hu, Swee aimed her wand. This fairy, however, summoned a tidal wave that ripped apart the zombie.

"Goblin Zombie's lost shall not be in vain, for his demise adds Mezuki to my line-up, a zombie with less than 1200 defence", Beguiler declared, adding and revealing the ghostly card to her hand.

"Fortune Fairy Ann, attack Beguiler directly with Spell of Shadow!" Carly commanded.

Like the first 2 Fortune fairies, Ann rose her wand but summoned a series of bolts of darkness, launching and smacking into Beguiler.

Beguiler 2200 - 200 x4

"And now..." Carly started before a sudden flash of light, coupled with intense noise, interrupted her.

She recovered moments later to discover her Fortune fairies incapacitated. Carly looked over to Beguiler to see she activated her remaining facedown card activated.

"Sorry but your turn ends here Carly. My Flashbang trap triggers whenever I take damage from a direct attack", Beguiler announced, "this cuts your performance short, forcing your turn into the end phase".

"you have got to be kidding me, I was so close", Carly dejectedly said.

"And it's my turn", Beguiler declared, "I draw!"

_  
Turn 11: Beguiler 200 X5

"It pains me that Doomkaiser won't be finishing this show, but what kind of showrunner would I be without an ace in the hole", the performer slashed her drawn card, "I summon Mezuki."

Appearing before her master was a brown and bulky humanoid horse carrying a great hefty axe in hand.

Mezuki  
1700/800 Lv4 ATK

"Oh, and do you remember that card I sent to the graveyard for Tribute to the doomed?" Beguiler gave a smile, earning a nervous nod from the reporter, "that was a monster which I intend to revive through my magic card Book of life."

The ground seemingly began to crack in between both duelists as ghostly energy seeps in.

"Not only does Book of Life brings back a zombie but removes from play a monster from your graveyard, Fortune Fairy Hikari", Beguiler stated before holding her hands up in gesture, "Arise the Doomking himself... Balerdroch!"

The monster in question erupted out of the ground. Its deathly appearance scaring all four of the remaining Fortune Fairies, especially after they heard the echoing cores of their fallen comrade.

Doomking Balerdroch  
2800/2000 lv8 ATK

"I admit Carly, I've enjoyed this show, but I'm afraid it's time for the finale", Beguiler stated, "battle, Doomking, invoke your revenge on Swee."

In the blink of an eye, Doomking shot towards Swee, heavily scratching the fortune fairy with both claws.

Carly 1600 - 1200 x0

All Fortune fairies  
2000/2000 - 1500/1500

"While Mezuki and a Power struggle would be enough for a great ending, I think it's not the showstopper you've earned", Beguiler earnt a confused look from Carly, "you brought my life points down to 200 through sheer persistence. For that, I believe you've earned yourself something special."

"wait... What do you mean?" The reporter raised an eyebrow.

"I active from my hand Flash Fusion", Beguiler held her card to Carly, "this little number combines two monsters on my side of the field to create a fusion monster for this turn".

A great flash of light appeared around Beguiler's monsters, blinding everyone else momentarily. Everyone soon heard a mighty yet hallowing roar.

"Witness the rise of the King of the Underworld, Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon", Beguiler chanted proudly, arms raised.

The flash of light faded away, leaving in its place a black and silver armoured dragon with armoured wings, no legs and floated like a spectre hovering before the Beguiler.

Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon  
3000/0 lv8 ATK

"Behold my mighty dragon of the Underworld. You've earned a privilege very few could ever hope to attain", The Illusionist praised.

Carly was in a mixed state of Shock and Awe. She knew full well she's lost this duel, but the sight of that dragon, a fusion dragon at that, made her thoughts run while. She had heard rumours of a necrotic monster that could potentially go toe-to-toe with Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend, but even she doubted it existed.

"Nethersoul Dragon, take control of this finale. Demonstrate your mighty Phantasm Shockwave", Beguiler called out in her chant.

The nether dragon swung both of its claw around, shooting out a wave of ghostly energy which passed through the Fortune Fairies, smacking right into Carly, knocking her off her feet.

Carly 1200 - 0 x0  
Winner: Beguiler

The monsters despawned from the field, leaving the crowd to see a downed Carly who was on her knees in defeat. Drowning out the cheers around her, the performer made her way over to the reporter.

Tristan, having remained quite the entire duel, though quietly, 'she came closer to beating Beguiler, even closer than I did, but after that loss, its anyone's guess.'

"I was so close" Carly muttered in despair.

"You were close Carly, closer than most ever had", Beguiler stepped lightly toward her defeated opponent, "I wasn't even sure if I would make it to the end".

Surprised by the statement, Carly looked up to see Beguiler crouching down to her level, giving a concerned but caring smile unlike the mischievous smirks from earlier.

Carly looked away briefly, "but I still lost, and now I o..."

"don't look on your defeats with sorrow. Eventually, we lose but losing gives us a chance for to learn, to improve", Beguiler placed her hand around Carly's cheek, stroking it softly, "and I want to make sure you improve both in and out of the duel, ensuring your perseverance rewarded".

Carly gave one look to Beguiler and offered a slight smile, "not sure what your angle is... but you are right as well".

Beguiler gave an enormous grin, standing upright, offering her hand to Carly who accepted to, pulling her back onto her feet.

"While I still want you to honour your end of the deal, I will see what I can do to assist you", Beguiler lightly told Carly, "so, you able to come by my place 6-7 tomorrow evening?"

The Trifocal-glass wearer felt her thought process halt, not expecting this. She had every intention of honouring the agreement but still...

"Well, yeah but," Carly began unsurely, "I'm not sure where you..."

Beguiler pulled from her midriff coat a blackish, purple handkerchief, gently placing it in Carly's hand.

"The Neck's favour will aid you in your search for me", Beguiler cryptically gave before turning to the crowd, "I'm afraid this wraps up tonight's show, I hope to see you all next time."

As the last cheers echoed, Beguiler raised her hand, twitching her fingers to reveal a small cloth ball. She threw it down to her feet, exploding into a mountainous pile of smoke, obstructing everyone's view for a few seconds. Once the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the Necro-Beguiler.

As the audience began to break apart and walk away, Carly took a better look at the handkerchief. It bore a dim blue humanoid and grey steed in the centre while circled by a series of smaller symbols and along the bottom looked like a few words, but as of right now she wasn't too sure on what it meant.

"I don't know whether to call you Lucky or not", the reporter turned to see Tristan approach her, "no one has been asked to visit her personally."

"is that good or bad?"

"are you kidding? Do you recognise how jealous the fangirls are?" Carly peered past Tristan, catching sight of several of them. Some were too busy in their thoughts; some were sniffling tears, a few were even glaring back at the reporter.

"Should I watch my back?" The reporter enquired

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one, and I thought I had it rough all those years ago", the middle-aged duelist turned to leave, "just look after yourself and your deck, something tells me this is only the beginning for you."

As, Tristan took his leave, vanishing into the markets Carly looked on to where Beguiler disappeared. Despite her many failures today, a sense of determination and gratitude bolstered within her recalling Beguiler's words, thinking... knowing that tomorrow was a new day.


	2. Setting the Path

"I don't get it", Carly sat stunned at her monitor, "I've looked at every possible location, and they've all a red herring".

The reporter slumped over her desk in defeat, turning her head slightly to see clock ever ticking closer into the afternoon.

"At this rate, I'll never find Beguiler's whereabouts", she felt close to pulling her hair out, more so upon hearing a notification on her monitor, an incoming call marked Angela.

As much as she hated the rival reporter, Carly knew it might be necessary. With slight hesitation, she accepted the call. On-screen appeared the woman, snarling smile and actively flaunting her long, blonde hair and pale red suit.

"How's the weather, Carmine?" Angela sarcastically asked.

"What do you want, Angela?" Carly enquired with slight annoyance.

"Heard you took a beating last night at the Night Market", Angela slyly smirked, "guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time around."

"You were the one to shove me", Carly began to tick with anger.

"oh please, the world of reporting is as cutthroat as dueling, you need to be ready for anything", Angela ignored her comment, "Besides, you expect yourself to interview someone like Jack Atlas yet you can't even deal with some nobody foreigner".

"Beguiler, isn't some nobody", the trifocal wearer burst in anger, almost a fury, "she's a talented person who I..."

Carly stopped mid-sentence, realising what she was about to say, her ticking anger slowly beginning to fade. Thankfully do her, Angela didn't seem to notice.

"I've heard the rumours, that whoever beats her gets what they want", Angela crossed her arms in seeming victory, "And those who lose must do their bidding, isn't that right Carmine?"

Carly felt herself fuming again but paused when a particular object caught her attention. The purple handkerchief Beguiler gave her the night before. An idea formed in her head, devious but maybe just enough.

"Do you realise how many people owe her big time..." the duelist smirked slyly.

Angela blinked for a moment, "from the rumours I heard, close to a few hundred citywide... Mostly commoners and business owners."

"And who do you think just gained access to a city-wide network of contacts" Carly confidently finished, bordering Arrogance

Angela blinked a couple more times, her face expressing anger upon the gears clicking and turning.

"That's not fair! I worked so much harder than you and you just..." The rival reporter fumed.

"Anyway, thanks for the friendly pep talk, but I must get going, and have a good evening Angela", Carly smirked, eyes lit behind her glasses.

"This isn't over Carmine. I'll get you for..." Angela's rant ceased with the call losing connection, temporarily blessing the room with a pleasant silence.

Carly relaxingly sighed, rocking back in her chair, "I can't believe I just did that", she pondered, "and with how good that felt, despite..."

The reporter paused momentarily, refocused on the handkerchief. She examined it, noticing a small stream of text stitched into the edges of the fabric but didn't understand any of it.

"The Neck's favour will aid you in your search for me", Carly recalled the performer's words.

That moment sparked a thought in her. Beguiler is Scandinavian, and the Neck is most likely, well probably related in some way. Carly hastily typed on her computer, the search revealing that the Neck, or Nøkk as it was pronounced, refers to a Swedish folk tale of a water spirit who lured people to drown in streams. While indeed grim, a further search revealed that there were rumours and stories of an old abandoned cemetery by the coast facing satellite, a place supposedly haunted by the ghosts of those drowned during the Zero Reverse incident. While indeed a stretch, the reporter knew this was the best lead she has, the only problem that no one has officially been able to find the cemetery, from land or sea.

Carly peaked back to the stitched script in the handkerchief. Scandinavian, or rather the Danish, Norwegian and Swedish that made it up Scandinavia, wasn't exactly a language she was familiar with. However, she couldn't help but feel that the script would help her.

Translating the script into a language she understood 100%, Carly began confidence.

"There, at the margins, the bitterness, Neckar, bends the selfless who sits with his guitar. Began tireless, friendless and free. Waiting for his fate".

Unsurprisingly, nothing happened, mildly infuriating Carly who thankfully took a moment to breathe.

"maybe... Maybe I have to say it in her native language", the reporter deduced, retranslating the script into something she could roughly pronounce, most of which was Swedish.

Slowly questioning why she was doing this, Carly recited in her head the pronunciation before unsurely speaking, "Där vid... marjorna böjer bitterheten, Neckar, den sjelfria som sitter... med sin ghittern... Beganr oförtröttliga, vänlösa och fria... Väntar på hans öde".

Carly leaned back in surprise, falling off her chair upon witnessing the handkerchief vibrate. Gathering herself, her surprise accumulating as she watched the handkerchief float off the ground, hovering in place. A few moments passed before the woman heard a light, playful laughter echo through the room.

"Huh? Who's there?" Carly questioned, looking frantically all over.

Her level of questioning herself increased upon feeling something slurp her face, knocking off the reporter's trifocal glasses, forcing her to scramble for them. Luckily for her, she managed to locate and put back on her glasses. However, just when her day couldn't get any weirder, Carly noticed a blue, ghostly dog playfully licking and snuggling up to her and a small feminine figure dressed in black and white robes, floating in the air, clutching the handkerchief.

"that's enough", the girl spoke softly but with a command, prompting the ghostly dog to step away from Carly, leaping up onto the desk.

Carly pulled herself onto her feet, locking eyes with the girl before her. The girl smiled, folding the handkerchief in her arms. The duelist went to speak, only to witness the girl tossing up the folded cloth to be grabbed by the dog's jaws. The duo quickly bolted, disappearing through the door.

"Hey get back here", Carly panicked, grabbing her bag and deck before running through the doorway herself.

The reporter chased the duo from room to room, corridor to corridor, dangerously down one too many sets of stairs. The chase soon broke outside, Carly chasing them through the district, yelling for them to slow down and give back the handkerchief. A few people looked over from a distance, only seeing the reporter frantically run and shouting. Not sure what was going through her mind at this time of day, they shrugged and went back to their business.

Carly continued her pursuit the girl and dog duo across the city district. She didn't think on it too much, but by the time she arrived at the docks, she'd chased the little thieves across several streets big and small, down through the sewer, in a shopping mall and along far too many flights of stairs. Yet the few people that noticed her in each locale shrugged and went back to their business. Despite the setbacks, the reporter managed to pinpoint a shortcut along an old alleyway, dashed along and much to her luck the duo were passing. Without a care in the world, she went to tackle the dog. Despite retrieving the handkerchief, she slid right through the ghostly dog and into nearby scaffolding, painfully stopping her from plummeting into the sea.

"Ouch...", The trifocal wearer groaned from the clash, not registering the screams of a falling worker, nor the splash they made into the water below.

Carly looked up to see both the girl and dog watching her closely, expressing a look of concern for the reporter. She pulled herself up, slowly approaching the duo.

"what's the big idea having me chase you lot across the city?" Carly held up the handkerchief, "and why did you appear when..."

The piece of cloth began to vibrate again. This time, however, Carly could have sworn she felt it tug away from her. She glanced over to see in the direction was an old set of wooden doors out of place between the nearby buildings. She watched as the girl gave a couple of light knocks upon the entry. A few moments passed before one of the doors opening inwards. Emerging from the door was an older man wearing white ceremonial robes. He smiled upon seeing the girl and dog, allowing them to pass on through. His attention soon turned to the nervous woman.

"Um... Hi", Carly managed to get out before showing the handkerchief to the man, "Beguiler gave me this, she said she wanted to meet me here."

The old man took and carefully examined the handkerchief, "name..." he inquired in a gruff voice.

"Carly... Carly Carmine", she nervously stated.

The older man glanced up to Carly, his bearded face expressing little emotion.

"You may enter", he stepped aside.

Carly slowly passed through the doorway, taking only a few steps before reaching the opening out, the sight both impressive and spooking the reporter. Before her was the coast-side cemetery she looked up earlier that afternoon, several wood and stone markers, all decorated with yew and moss, surrounding a large stone brick well whose seemingly endless cracks held countless stories. Across from her was an old dock, fully equipped with a couple of small storehouses and a small fishing boat tied to one end, both of which had seen better days, especially as it seemed unaffected by the Sunset.

Despite the spookiness of the area, there was an undeniable, if unique, beauty to it. Upon walking down, the reporter noticed the same girl and dog next to well, speaking to a feminine figure in a violet shirt and sword peaking over you.

"My, aren't you quite the forward one", a voiced called out from behind.

Carly turned around in search of the voice, looking up to see the Necro-Beguiler herself, laying upon one of the high branches of an old oak tree, her back resting against the trunk.

"I'm sorry?" Carly unsurely enquired

Beguiler dangled a brass pocket watch from her fingers, glancing at the time, "an hour earlier than expected. You'd make a better reporter than most, given how long they take to get ready. Or maybe..."

The hooded Illusionist trailed off, facing back to the reporter, "maybe you wanted to watch the sunset with me, enhancing its beauty."

Carly blushed at the statement, not forgetting the woman's mannerisms.

"I... I didn't think I would arrive this early given where this place is from mine", Carly emitted a light sigh, "despite the numerous stops I made."

"Sister and Dogwood tend to do that", Beguiler pocketed her watch, glancing at the confused reporter, "you met them when you spoke the phrase".

"About that..." The reporter had to know, "... What did I witness back there?"

Beguiler lifted her back from the trunk, facing down to Carly, "The spirit of Ghost Sister and Spooky Dogwood. A curious yet playful duo", the zombie duelist dropped from the tree, landing with an acrobatic roll, "and two of the many spirit residents of this cemetery."

"how's that even possible?" Carly ponded over the idea.

"various tales depict folk being able to give life to the spirits", Beguiler explained, "Psychics, Shamans, Magicians, you name it"

"And which are you?" Carly asked innocently.

"I've never been too sure on that myself", Beguiler admitted, a nonchalant expression seeded on her face, "though I have been called a Witch or She-Devil more than once".

"By who?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Folk afraid of the supernatural, or whose dates are incapacitated by my charm", Beguiler trailed into a light twirl, "now before we forget, you did agree to help me with this evening."

"Oh right", Carly rubbed the back of her head, a hint of embarrassment showing.

"And for our first act of the evening, a trancing tale of two winsome lasses against all odds of the clutter known as The Storeroom", Beguiler half-circled Carly in her twirl, "after which... we'll see what happens".

"That'd..." a speck of nervousness dripped from the reporter.

"Don't be nervous my lady", Beguiler gestured towards the storeroom in the more splendid condition of the two, "I'll protect you from any unwanted guests."

Carly couldn't help but blush from Beguiler's actions. She knew she was here for multiple reasons but couldn't help but want to be around the mysterious performer, almost as much as she wanted to be around Jack Atlas.

'oh my goodness, I completely forgot about Jack', Carly realised, 'but why am I thinking of him now? Is it because of..."

"Is everything alright, my dear?" Beguiler gave a concerned look.

Carly broke herself from her train of thought, reminding herself of the task at hand, "I'm fine, just a little tired", the reporter expressed.

"A city-wide marathon can take it out of someone, but a great way to build endurance", Beguiler gave a small smile.

"Yeah..." The reporter played along, wandered across the cemetery with the performer.

Upon passing the trio of Sister, Dogwood and the violet shirted woman, Beguiler gave a bow, earning a gentle wave from the trio. Carly glanced over at the spirit, noticing a lightly ghostly hue emitting from around her.

"I... Didn't realise you weren't the only one staying here", Carly pointed out.

"That there is Squire, you met Swordmaster at the gate", Beguiler briefly gestured to the spirits, "they're part of the Shiranui ghost clan. There are others but these two, along with Sister and Dogwood, like being up before the sun sets".

"There are more?" Carly face lit in surprise.

"Many more. Most of whom are friendly", Beguiler finished.

A few finishing moments passed before arriving at the right-most storeroom. Beguiler gracefully opened the doors, revealing shelf-covered walls and stacks of dusty crates around the room.

Carly, however, stood there amazed, "I see why you needed my help", she could only wonder what rested inside.

"A lot of this stuff has been here since before I moved in", Beguiler replied, "you'd be surprised what you can find here".

Beguiler turned to the raven-haired reporter, "now Carly if you happen to find any loot, incriminating documents or radioactive material in here, could you please me let me know."

Carly raised an eyebrow, "radioactive material?"

"Exceptionally valuable on the market. You wouldn't believe how potent it is for making superhumans..." the performer spun inside facing her guest, "and scientists with breath-taking anger issues."

"and the other items" Carly carelessly asked.

Beguiler went to speak but immediately caught on, "could get someone in trouble, if it fell into the wrong hands", her smile exposed a shred of nervousness.

Given the sudden change in speech, Carly knew she wasn't going to get any further with her immediate questions, at least at the moment. So, without a further ado, the reporter braved into the relatively safe unknown.

Between the two women, they spent a short while sorting through the crates, uncovering old bits of jewellery, clothing and other gear that if sold today would be worth a small fortune. Moving onto the boxes, Carly almost stumbled a few times only to be graciously caught at the last second by Beguiler. Still, she uncovered a wide range of long-lasting food, some old gadgets, tiny parts and series of books covering various topics, as well as a couple of sets of roller stakes.

"Wish I had known I had these", Beguiler carefully examined one of the sets, a lovely orange shade, "I might have considered a star-lit duet instead of a backstage setup."

"I... I'm not too good with inlay skates", Carly carefully set a box down.

"I'd be more than happy to show you the ropes", Beguiler spun from one shelf to the next, sliding the skates in.

Carly carefully pulled free an old but still large box with turn flaps. She lowered the box, taking a peek inside, the contents surprising her. Organised rows of Duel monster cards... lots and lots of them.

The performer leaned over, peeking over her fellow duelist's shoulder, seeing several rows of various cards.

"Now that's a first", Beguiler spoke with a smile, "never found any cards in here".

"Hey, do you mind if I..." Carly began as she turned back, witnessing the Necro-Beguiler quickly assemble a makeshift table and seats from the crates.

The raven-haired reporter stared across as Beguiler gave a mock confused look, "what are you waiting for?" she quickly asked.

"But... Um, didn't you say that..." Carly uncertainly began

"This is far more important than a clean storeroom", Beguiler interrupted with a playful twirl and smile, sliding herself onto a crate, "Besides, I did say I would help you".

Carly flabbergasted at the Scandinavian's sudden change of attitude. Recalling Beguiler's words, however, she mildly shrugged, bringing the box of cards, releasing them onto the makeshift table. Within seconds both duelists scramble between the cards, sorting them out into piles, although only Beguiler seemed to be aware of their united eagerness.

"Effect monsters, Synchros, Fusions, even Ritual monsters are in here", Carly exclaimed slinging through the cards.

"Many of these cards are rare, some of them I've never seen before", Beguiler contemplated, a few cards in hand.

Among the cards, Carly latched onto one card in particular that she could not take her eyes off. The card was a synchro monster, baring the image of a sorcerer wearing white and blue robes with orange underclothing. The reporter glanced over the seemingly low stats for a level 7 synchro but yet she felt as though there was a more profound power hidden within.

"Hey, Beguiler..." Carly yanked the performer's attention, "something feels weird about this card".

The hooded performer glanced over, taking the card, rubbing her gloved hand along the side, "Arcanite Magician. Like all magicians, her power can get stronger with the right energy".

The Necro-Beguiler felt a tug on the edge of her fingers, the card falling free on the third and landing before Carly.

"... And she seems to have taken an interest in you", she pointed out.

"This... is all confusing for me", Carly felt close to breaking down, "I always suspected that some things were not what they seemed, but even I never expected... "

"Expected what?" The zombie duelist enquired.

"All I wanted was to be the first to get an exclusive with Jack Atlas. Instead, I discover that the world is more bizarre than it seemed. Spirits, magic... all of this", Carly finished, glancing back down at the Arcanite Magician card.

"I know that feeling all too well. Reminds me of how I reacted when I first uncovered such madness, such potential", Beguiler trailed off to the side with her comment, soon refocusing on Carly, "so how about we take a break from sorting and try something more mundane yet more fun... such as deck building".

Carly looked dumbfounded at the flamboyant woman, "Deck Building? Like right now?"

"We've just uncovered a large collection of duel monsters cards", Beguiler casually reasoned, "we have an excellent opportunity to improve our decks, as well as ourselves".

Carly began to feel flabbergasted, "this is so much, so fast", sighing as she slumped onto the table, "I barely thought I had worked you out Beguiler, but now I don't know anymore".

Beguiler gave a light chuckle, pulling her deck free from her holster, slipping it onto the makeshift table, "not many do Glad Kolibri", she playfully said.

"Kolibri?" Carly looked up from the table of crates, unsure what it was about the name, but deep down, part of her liked the sound of it.

"Joyful Hummingbird", Beguiler locked her eyes with Carly's, "small yet agile, a bringer of love, good luck and happiness, a symbol of eternity who teaches us to embrace the moment, treasure it with a happy heart".

The reporter blushed deeply at Beguiler's compliment, not sure why. Carly knew how most people felt about herself and countless times she silently agreed with them, but here she was being told that she was many things that only a select few would say to her, that she wished would say to her.

"come on, let's enjoy ourselves."

The Trifocal wearer hesitated for only a brief moment longer before seemingly succumbing to the Scandinavian's pleading words. The two women began going through the cards, their respective decks now deconstructed in front of them. Almost immediately, Carly noticed that Beguiler's deck structure was wacky with its mix of zombie and miscellaneous cards. The reporter did recognise two of the archetypes as 'Zombie World' and 'Shiranui'. Still, unlike most duelists' who run one or more archetypes and have almost every available card, the Mistress of Illusion's deck was designed to chain off either opposing cards or each other, almost weaponised. The longer she thought on it when compared to her deck, she was no longer sure if Beguiler was toiling with her last night or if she was just that lucky to last more than 3 turns.

"your deck is quite... well designed", Carly managed to let out.

"It took me a while to assemble this deck. Not as good as it could be, but it got me through most of my performances."

"Also, I've meant to ask", Carly yanked Beguiler's attention, "I noticed that you frequently make references to performances and thespian arts, is there a reason for that?"

"When you spend enough time on stage, and with travelling gypsies, you tend to think as though everything is an act", the Scandinavian glanced across, seeing her guest's cards. "I can see you fancy your Fortune Fairies quite a bit, even some fantastic combos to go with but..."

"but what?"

"your deck is more for causal play", Beguiler tried to be as gentle as possible with her guest, "don't get me wrong. Your Fortune Fairies are good, but three of every fortune fairy card is a bit excessive."

"what's wrong with that?"

"First, you can't normally have more than one Miracle Stone active. Second, I'm surprised you didn't draw into any duplicates during our duel. With twenty-seven cards out of your deck taking up space, it's a wonder that you got the cards needed to pull a trio of reversals on me."

"I.. I'm sorry", Carly frowned, tipping her head down to the table.

"sh... I didn't mean it like that", Beguiler realised her mistake, assuming a softer tone, "We all have room for improvement, no matter how big or small the task."

"Easy for you to say, you skilfully outplayed me at every step during our duel, you literally could do anything you wanted", Carly kept her head down, "I'm a clumsy, low-life who doesn't deserve to call herself a reporter. I couldn't even get the one thing I wanted and..."

"Carly..." Beguiler's hands left her cards, a sombre look on her face, "you might not see yourself as an excellent reporter, but you are a wonderful person. You have displayed initiative when others would rather bend over and wait for their opportunity. You seized the moment, and despite the setbacks, you always managed to pull through".

The reporter paused a moment at the performer's thoughts, unsure of what to think.

"For the longest time, even when I discovered my talents and abilities, I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to be", Beguiler gently but firmly poured, "I spent countless days in my own dark night of the soul, unsure of the answer."

Carly slowly began to raise her head, soaking all the words she was hearing.

"At the end of the day, I enjoyed everything I did as a performer and struggled on. I eventually took a leap of faith, incorporating both my dueling and performance skills and was rewarded for my persistence. One thing led to another, and now I have an entire network of contacts, possibly too many fans and one inspirational but lengthy monologue", Beguiler lightly jested, a sweet and comforting smile on full display.

"You make it sound so easy", the reporter trailed.

"we'd both be out of a job if they were easy", The Mistress of Illusions gave a cheeky wink, "but as someone who had stepped to the dance before, I'm more than willing to help an admirable lass such as yourself achieve your dream."

Lightly blushing, it gave Carly a moment to think. She enjoyed the lifestyle of a reporter, despite the problems that came with it, and with interviewing men of mystery. Angela also struggled and failed to get an interview with Jack Atlas, and she was willing to play underhanded. It didn't take a genius for the raven-haired reporter to recognise that conventual means were out of the question. There was only one kind of person who had any hope of getting close to Turbo King and maybe, just maybe, succeed.

"There aren't many reporters out there who could do more than aspire to get close to Jack",

Beguiler smiled with an eyebrow raised, eager to hear the reporter's words.

"yet a duelist with serious recognition would easily get his attention."

"an interesting idea. Such a feat would take months, if not years, to accomplish for someone just starting out. If only we knew someone who had the contacts needed to speed things along", the illusionist played along.

Getting the hint, Carly continued, "if you were interested Beguiler, I would like your help to get close to Jack Atlas, and constructing the deck needed."

"I'd be honoured to aid you Lady Kolibri", Beguiler playfully got up, giving a bow to the reporter.

Carly blushed lightly, glancing back at the cards in front of her, shifting back and forth between them and her deconstructed deck, ready to make something of herself.

Half an hour passed since the two women began rebuilding the reporter's deck. It took a few back-and-forth shuffles before they agreed on the cards that would become Carly's deck. Confident that she was ready, the Raven-haired duelist stepped out into the cemetery, the sun only having just vanished beneath the shoreline. A few of the zombie-type duel spirits turned to face her from amongst the gravestones. Despite the feeling of intimidation lurking in the back of her mind, Carly stood her ground.

"you ready?" Beguiler joined her, a leather satchel over her shoulder.

"ready as I'll ever be", her companion responded.

The Mistress of illusions took a few steps forward, putting two fingers to her lips, giving a whistle. A cloud of silvery mist swirled into existence on the far side of the seaside cemetery, emerging from it came a large, cut-out pumpkin carriage pulled by the fiendish form of Nightmare Horse, dashing at a ridiculous speed. Approaching the gathered spirits, the hooded driver pulled back on the reins, the horse and carriage screeching to a halt, stopping just in front of Carly and Beguiler, the former more spooked than confident.

The purple-robed driver turned to the pair, removing their hood to reveal a skull with glowing red eyes, although expressing a humble face.

"Good Evening Mistress, may I ask what business you have this lonely night?" Spirit reaper asked in a classy voice

"Just taking my friend here to the Hall of Façades."

'Friend?' Carly couldn't help but wonder.

The Skeleton turned his attention to the nervous reporter, eyeing her, "so you're the girl who I've heard about on the Mistress' return? I dare say she chose quite well" he glanced over Carly, "the name's Spirit Reaper."

"I... I'm Carly."

"well miss Carly, as long as the mistress is with you, I'm happy to take you wherever you need."

"well, we should get a move on then", Beguiler interjected, strolling up to the pumpkin carriage, "No actor likes being late to their own show."

The performer wrapped her gloved hands around the handle, opening the door in a swift motion, "after you M'lady", she faced Carly, gesturing inside.

Carly walked up, climbing up into the warm interior of the carriage. Beguiler followed suite, closing the door behind her.

"The Hall of Facades? I can only wonder who you're meeting with" Spirit Reaper quandaries to no one in particular.

Turning his attention back to the front, he pulled free a rugged but ever so stylish top hat. With a quick flick of the reins, nightmare horse began pulling the carriage through the spirit-filled cemetery, up the hill and out the opened gates, the severe form of Shiranui Swordmaster giving a slight nod before closing the gates, leaving the carriage to carry on through the streets of Neo Domino.

"so, what exactly is the Hall of Facades?" Carly enquired of her companion.

"A lovely place where misfits and wanderers gather to share stories and favours. I've been a few times and turned in six favours already, before tonight anyway."

"and who exactly are we going to meet?"

"A roguish man by the name of Chunta Echoweave" Beguiler explained, lounging back in the leather seat, "He's the one we need to talk to get the show started"

"What kind of man is he?" her fellow passenger wondered.

"He's a tribal from out west, good with 'outsiders', a trickster at heart but maintains a confident expression around people. Like myself, he has some level of mystical power. Fancies himself a divinator, watching everyone like a swarm of vultures". The illusionist glanced out the window, passing by the docks, "If he doesn't know we're coming, I don't know who would"

"Is there anything else I should expect?", Carly enquired in her soft voice.

"He runs the Hall of Façade as his own masquerade party. He won't dare let you approach him unless you play the part", Beguiler spread her arms out along her seat, eyeing the reporter, "Mingle with the guests, enjoy some cake, hit it up on the dance floor."

"dance floor?" Carly express a hint of nervousness

"You like to dance?"

"A little. I went to a dance school years ago but... no one would dance with me", the reporter hung her head.

"that's just terrible", the Mistress of illusions showed a caring frown, "I can only imagine how jealous your classmates would be once you proved your skills better than theirs."

Carly emitted a blush, a mixture of embarrassment and delight, hearing those words. It had been a while, and she lacked practice but felt she'd be able to do it.

"Which reminds me. You'll need an attire appropriate. Don't want to stand out of place", Beguiler reached underneath her seat, pulling free a large bag, pushing it over to her companion, "I think this is more your size."

Carly rested the bag at her feet, peaking inside, blushing upon seeing the contents, "Beguiler, I can't possibly wear this."

"sure, you can. You'd be a dead drop gorgeous and no one, not even Chunta, would be sure if it were you" the performer gave puppy dog eyes, "if not for your endeavour, for me?"

Carly wanted to protest further, but no words came out. Admittedly a rather bold move given the clothing she discovered and if by some chance someone she knew (and possibly didn't like), they wouldn't recognise her. On a side note, the evening wasn't over yet, and Beguiler could quickly remind the trifocal wearer of their deal.

Seeing her companion fully pull out the outfit, Beguiler let out a smile of delight. She briefly peered out the window, catching sight of a falcon flying alongside the carriage. Shaking her head in disappointment, the performer banged above the window seal twice, curtains drawing across all windows in the pumpkin carriage.

The falcon let out an upsetting cowl, or at least it did before smashing headfirst into a glass door, splatting wide upon the transparent pane before comically slumping down to the ground, the carriage vanishing from sight.

The moon shined high above the sky, competing with the building lights for illuminating the streets. The carriage pulled by Nightmare Horse trended along the streets, slowly going from well looked after to have seen better days. The horse and pumpkin carriage slowed down on the command of Spirit Reaper, pulling up in front of a large, dilapidated yet unassuming building.

The top hat and robed skeleton leapt down, opening the carriage door facing the building. First out was the flamboyant, warm coloured figure of the Necro-Beguiler, a smile plastered on her white makeup face. She turned back to the carriage opening, "we're here, Carly."

Carly nervously called from the carriage, "I'm still not entirely sure about this outfit. It's rather..."

"I know you have stage fright right now, but I can assure you you're..."

Beguiler stopped midsentence, seeing her companion step out. Carly's stepped out wearing a set of Violet robes with orange stripes which left her midriff exposed, a matching short cape and miniskirt and a matching set of fingerless gloves and boots which hugged her limbs. A hood had been drawn over her head, and her signature trifocal glasses had been replaced with contacts.

Both Beguiler and the present form of Spirit Reaper were lost for words, the latter so surprised that his jaw slid loose, dropping to the ground. Carly couldn't help but cover her mouth, suppressing a chuckle with both hands. The carriage driver quickly picked up his jaw, lodging it back into place.

"anyway", the top hat reaper turned to Beguiler, "will you be needing me to stick around mistress?"

"hang about nearby, I'll call you if we need to make an earlier stage left", the Mistress of illusions reached to her waist, pulling free her deck.

"If there's nothing else, enjoy your evening ladies", Reaper climbed back onto the driver's seat, tipping his hat before commanding Nightmare Horse to trundle along, pulling the carriage off into the night.

"Is this all really necessary?" Carly held out her arms

"like I said. Chunta won't let us approach him unless we play the part", Beguiler went through her cards, earning a hint of confusion from the reporter.

"what are you doing?"

"picking out tonight's costume", the performer pulled free a card of Necroworld Banshee.

With the flick of the wrist, Beguiler's hands and cyan facial marks began glowing along with the card. Carly watched in amazement as the Scandinavian's flamboyant attire warped into a loose white dress, her fuzzy orange hair seemingly growing long, flowing and a silvery purple with a few rogue strands of orange on the inside. The white makeup seemed to dissolve away, leaving behind the curved cyan markings.

Carly's cheeks lit up red, warming at the sight of her companion in the ghostly attire. Now the reporter wasn't going to deny how beautiful the Scandinavian woman was in her ghostly girl attire, but she already had a crush on someone else.

Quickly snapping out of her trance, the violet robed woman glanced past to the large but seemingly rundown building, "so... this is the place you mentioned",

"doesn't look like much from out here, but neither does the duo Beguiler and Kolibri", the performer gave a wink, approaching the double wooden doors.

The ghostly-dressed illusionist produced a small forked key engraved in silver, slotting it into a lock hidden by the boards seemingly nailed to the frame. As the doors opened inwards, a bright silvery light began creeping out upon the floor in front of them.

Once Carly managed to get a peek inside, she began to swear her eyes were ready to bulge out.

Unlike the outer walls of the building, the inside was huge and extravagant the floors, walls and balconies adorned in colours, patterns, and textures that would make even an aristocrat jealous. The music of a victorian orchestra echoed throughout the area. What caught Carly's attention was the varying contrasts in Old-fashioned and exotic clothing styles,

Some wore suits and dresses three centuries old. Others wore a mixture of furs and exotic garments that suggested a more nomadic or tribal linage. Other than everyone being well-dressed, the one similarity between everyone being they had a mask, hood or some other facial feature which made it challenging to discern who was underneath.

"Welcome to the Hall of Facades" Beguiler stepped inside, gesturing for Carly to do the same.

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder", The reporter muttered under her breath, following the ghostly woman inside.

Upon stepping inside, the doors closed behind them, a muffled click reaching their ears.

"So where are we supposed to find Chunta in here?"

"he won't step on stage until we play our part. Until then, let's enjoy ourselves" Beguiler gently reminded her, "and maybe keep direct dialogue to a minimum."

Understanding what needed to be done, Carly gave a slight nod. The two women strolled further into the room, intermingling with a few of the crowds. The reporter often had to interact with individuals or small groups as part of her job, but that was to get information not strictly for blending in. Her curious side got the better of her, and she began asking some general questions to a couple of the Victorian folk at received glances and deflections. Much to her relief, Beguiler stepped in a few moments after each attempt, smoothly talking with them to the point they forgot about Carly.

A good fifteen or so minutes passed with no success and Carly wandered over to buffet table, hoping some food and drink would help improve her mood, especially as she sort of skipped dinner again.

"This really isn't how I hoped things would be going" Carly pours herself a cup of steaming hot tea just as her companion re-joins her.

"it's a new stage for you. It takes time and practice to get used to" Beguiler reassured the reporter.

"But I didn't think I'd screw up as bad as I did."

"I know how curious you are, the spark that every good reporter has, but sometimes, you should consider the feelings of others before your own"

Carly took a deft sip of her tea, "how so?"

Beguiler leaned back against the table, gazing upon the crowds of people going about their business, "Most folks are either suspicious or selfish, but will gladly jabber their lips once they're relaxed."

"so just talk to them? "

"talk with folk, watch their tone and manners, listen to their problems. Even if you don't get what you want, karma is your ally."

A trio of bells echoes through the hall, catching the attention of everyone. A few couples amongst the crowds began approaching the dance floor in the centre of the room.

"sounds like the dance is about to begin" Beguiler gently pushed herself from the table, turning to Carly, "and I'd be delighted if you could join me, Glad Kolibri."

Carly's face turned red at the suggestion, "I... I'm not sure, I mean we're... "

"In a place like this, it's not unusually for two friends to share a dance... Besides", Beguiler leaned in a whisper, "I have confidence in you, Kolibri."

If they didn't have a reason for taking part in the dancing, Carly would have been too embarrassed to try. It was a long time since Dance School, and she was lucky to get what she could with little to no support. There was no way the reporter trusted herself to keep together, but the Mistress of Illusions did, she must have given she called her a friend. She couldn't explain it, but the Carly felt she could do this.

Hesitating for just a moment, Carly held out her hand, trying to play the part, "I'd... be honoured if you shared this dance... with me."

A plastered but genuine smile stared back at the violet robed duelist, "It would be my pleasure", Beguiler graciously takes Carly's hand.

To Carly, her companion's hand felt chilling but necessarily uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if Beguiler was actually cold or if the illusionist's current ghostly costume made her think so. Regardless, Carly strolled with Beguiler over to the dance floor, the taller woman having gently wrapped her arm around her companion's the hands still holding. While the two did receive an odd glance from the occasional partygoer, it was only for a brief moment.

As the various couples began dancing, Beguiler slid her free hand underneath Carly's arm, clutching her upper back, offering a gentle smile. Despite the surprise, the reporter slid her free arm across, resting on the performer's shoulder, as she fixed up her own posture. Noting the calm pace the gathered crowd was current at, the pair begin stepping to the slow beat.

It was somewhat comforting for Carly. She did misstep a couple times, but that was due to lack of practice rather than her own clumsiness, and with Beguiler helping her whenever she slipped up, the hooded reporter felt happy in one of these rare moments. Although, the only thing that really bothered Carly was that she wasn't doing it with Jack, then again, would he even be able to dance this slowly?

The tempo began to pick up, and each couple slowly became more energetic in their movements. The ghostly performer pulled Carly into a spin, twirling her with refined elegance.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies?" a gravelly voice enquired.

Both costumed duelists turned mid-dance, locking eyes with an unusual looking man dancing with a just as wily woman. The man wore a rough, sleeveless fur coat with a significant number of belts and pouches around his waist. An array of tattoos and tribal warpaint marked his tanned arms, and a hood rested atop his head, the natural shadows blocking the upper half of his smiling face. Dancing with him was a fair-skinned woman in a clinging velvet red corset with a brushy tail poking out the back, bushy brown hair with what looked like bunny ears poking out the top and wearing a woven rabbit facemask.

"we're... doing fine thanks", Carly slid her feet across a step-in tune.

The bunny girl briefly looked over the hooded reporter before glancing over to ghostly performer, "So... New Girlfriend, Beguiler?" she enquired with a sassy tone.

Emitting a barely noticeable blush, Beguiler looked over to the hooded man before back to the bunny girl, "new boyfriend... Samantha?" she smirked in her mimic, earning an embarrassed look.

"Now now ladies, they'll be time for catfighting later" the Tribal man interjected, twirling Samantha in dance, "but I am curious about your friend here if she'd be inclined to introduce herself."

Carly went to speak but hesitated momentarily. Given the man's choice of garments and mannerisms, she had a reasonably good guess this man was Chunta. Even though it looked like she played the part, the reporter couldn't help but think there was more to it.

"I'm Lady Kolibri, I don't believe we've met mister...?"

"oh, I think you already know that", the man turned from Carly to Beguiler, "And given who taught her, I must say she did well for her first time."

"Kolibri did the work, I just gave her the nudge."

"And you were right", he turns back to Carly, "when you both entered, I had to rescan to make sure."

"so, you knew we're coming... and what was said?" the purple-robed reporter inquired, her suspicions certain.

"My Chunta isn't a divinator for nothing", Samantha chimed in, twirling in step.

"you wish..." the tribal man snarked just as the tempo began to slow down, the dancers around the four matching its speed, "perhaps after this dance you ladies can join in my office to discuss business."

"I think I would like that", Carly slowly spins in her companion's arms, "and I'm nearing my limit for dancing."

"could've fooled me", Samantha looked over the reporter, "given how considerate your girlfriend is, looked like you were enjoying it."

Carly's face deepened red, almost squealing to the bunny girl, "Beguiler's not my girlfriend", she barely kept her voice down.

Carly didn't see this, but the performer's face expressed a slight hint of disheartenment upon hearing the statement, stopping their dancing. In contrast, Samantha adopted a smirk, almost sadistic, grin upon seeing Beguiler's face.

"that's enough Samantha", the bunny girl's face instantly dropped upon hearing Chunta's disapproving voice, he immediately let's go of her, "while I tolerate you rivalry, this is no way to act around a new guest, a potential business partner."

After some hesitation, Samantha looked like she was going to apologise but seemed too embarrassed for any words to escape her lips.

Turning back to Carly, Chunta calmly spoke, "would you prefer to join me privately now, give you some time to vent?"

"i..."

"don't worry about me", Beguiler softly spoke to her partner, "I'm sure we'll finish our dance at a later date."

Giving a light nod, Carly let go of the Scandinavian performer, facing the tribal man, "lead the way."

Chunta's smile remained present from underneath the shadowy hood, signalling the reporter to follow. The two disappeared up a set of stairs and into a set of double doors encrusted with silver and diamonds, leaving the dancers and the two apparent rivals to bicker.


	3. Fortune favours the bold

"Please, take a seat" the gravelly voice of Chunta gestured from his torn, stitched leather seat.

The violet robed form of Carly sat down in an exceptionally plush chair, decorated in silver and exotic furs. Across from her at his desk was mysterious Chunta Echoweave, his tribal robes and markings contrasted to the reporter's own violet midriff robes. She could only make out the lower half of his face thanks to his hood, but the look of concern was unmistakable.

"Before we get to business" the man in tribal garments began, "I must humbly apologise for Samantha's behaviour."

"is she usually like that?"

"only if it annoys someone she doesn't get on with, including the formidable Mistress of Illusions."

"Did something happen between her and Beguiler?"

"They used to work together in the theatre business, but the friendly rivalry turned sour. Samantha also grew jealous of Beguiler's interactions with Samuel."

"Samuel?" the reporter raised an eyebrow.

"a long story for another time, but to get down to business, I'm interested to hear why you've come to me all of people Ms Carmine."

Carly's eyes widen in surprise, despite the Scandinavian performer's earlier warnings. If he definitely was a divinator, how'd he find out? How long did he know?

"I have caught glimpses of you before, but you only caught my attention yesterday evening."

"you watched our duel?"

"of course. I never miss Beguiler's tourneys. Currently better than that stiff pro-league everyone's into these days" the divinator picked up a red apple from his desk.

"anyway... Beguiler said you were the one to talk to... "

"about what might I ask?" Chunta interjected, pulling a knife, peeling his grasped apple, "and do you believe I can make that happen?"

"I don't know what to believe."

"But do you know why you're here?" Chunta tilted his hooded head

"what? Of course I do" Carly's arms grew tense on the armrests of her chair.

"then please tell Ms Carmine. I know what you want to do, but there's no point investing resources in someone who doesn't know their own objective", he slipped an apple piece into his mouth, chewing as he waited for the answer.

"Well, I... I aspire to get the first exclusive with the duel King Jack Atlas, but I believe I would be more likely to get it as duelist... Rather than as a reporter."

There was silence for a moment, Carly unable to read Chunta's expression.

The divinator leaned forward, "to hear the words personally, even I didn't know what to expect. Most people wouldn't be that willing to push the boundaries like you are"

"so, will you help me?"

He cut and chomped upon another piece of apple, "normally my personal services require a small fortune... "

"I... "

"But given the circumstances, I'm willing to forgo the upfront fee."

"wait a moment, what's the catch? "

"I don't just blindly invest in just anyone." he rests his knife on the desk, "as such, to determine if you are worth my time, I must see your potential myself, "

"you want to duel me?"

"of course", Chunta reached into his fur robes, pulling free his personal deck of duel monster cards, "it's almost as if this was the only way to get anything done these days."

The tribal man glanced at Carly, the reporter certain his eyes were staring into hers despite being unable to see them under the hood, "now the only question that remains is which of you shall be appearing before the court?"

"I beg your pardon?" Carly asked in confusion.

"will the reporter Carly Carmine be conducting the investigation of her life? Or will Lady Kolibri swoop in, intent to steal the show? "

It suddenly clicked in Carly's head. She asked help from someone who runs a hub of potentially influential people, people who will spread word of nearly everything they hear. Yes, the argument could be made that while using an alas might hinder her progress getting an exclusive with Jack, it would so act as a safety net encase things didn't go to plan early on... Kolibri would take the hit while Carly would go scot-free. On the flip side, if her identity was discovered prematurely, it could set her back untold amounts.

She weighed the pros and cons of both options, unsure of what to do for the most part.

"Besides", Chunta's words seemed to echo, "For an outfit as remarkable as yours, I can see why our Scandinavian friend adores seeing you in it."

"well, I..." Carly couldn't help but let a small blush escape her expression, coupled with a small smile, "she did pick it out for me, it would be a shame to..."

Carly blinked, her flushed face replaced with determination, "Chunta, you'll have to find yourself comfortable losing to Lady Kolibri."

The Tribal man let a seemingly evil chuckle escape his lips, standing up from his desk, "Then let's not keep the court waiting, Lady Kolibri."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen", a voice rang out across The Hall of Facades, "tonight we have a special show for you tonight, a duel sponsored by Divinators United."

A red spotlight alit, dancing around until it revealed the Chunta, decked in his hooded fur robes. "Standing in one corner is the head of Divinators United, parent company CreepyTech and the boss of the Hall of Facades, The Great Divinator ... Lord Chunta Echoweave."

Chunta watched in anticipation as a blue spotlight beamed, slashing around the hall until stopping upon the nervous woman.

"opposing him in the other corner is an upcoming duelist, determined to reach the top of the food chain. Please give it up for Lady Kolibri", the voice finished.

Carly felt drops of seat trickling down her skin. The reporter was no stranger to crowds, but the folk watching her duel with Beguiler the previous night were all common folk with no real influence. Now she was surrounded by people who, despite their masks and other facades, had a level of background pull that could help or hinder her efforts in scoring that exclusive with Jack.

"come on Kolibri, show Chunta you're no pushover", Carly looked across to the back railing, catching sight of Beguiler still in her costume echoing Necroworld Banshee. Strangely enough, that was all the encouragement the reporter needed to keep it together, knowing someone watching over her.

Chunta took a couple of steps forward, reaching the edge of the railing, red neon lights emitting along the edge, "I hope you've brought your A-game; otherwise, this little duel won't be any fun", the Divinator taunted, flicking his wrists, a set of hollow but curved panels appeared in an arc in front of him.

"to earn your support and make it to the top... I will defeat you", Carly clipped her duel disk on, taking a couple steps forward herself, her own railing bordered by blue neon lights.

"Duelists, shuffle your decks!" the announcer called out.

"so", Beguiler twisted her head to see the bunny girl Samantha approaching, resting against the railing a couple feet from her, "how delusional are you to believe that girlfriend of yours will beat Chunta?"

"with the deck she built, mixed with her skills? Chunta won't know what'll hit him", Beguiler beamed, having faith in her friend.

"I wouldn't be too certain about that", Samantha glanced down towards Chunta as both duelists began shuffling their decks, "My dear Chunta has always been quite the trickster."

Between both performers, they could already tell Chunta was shifty with his hands. The Mistress of Illusions, however, remained hopeful upon glancing upon the reporter. She wouldn't admit it, but a small part of Beguiler was worried, worried they both may have been in over their heads. Before long, both duelists had finished shuffling their decks, Carly's duel disk sprung to life while Chunta's duel panels glowed a soft light.

"Without further ado, it's time to duel!" the announcer finished.

A scoreboard lit up from the far side of the arena, Chunta and Carly, or Kolibri's, life points and turn count set.

"Duel"

Chunta 4000 x5  
Kolibri 4000 x5

"Home Field advantage, I start", Chunta announced, reaching for his card.

_  
Turn 1: Chunta x6

"I set a monster, and three cards face down", the Divinator hastily set the cards onto his panels, each of them going dark as the cards materialised before him, "now show me what you've got".

"I draw", Carly called out, reaching for her card.

_  
Turn 2: Kolibri x6

"before you start playing any cards Kolibri, I activate a quick-play spell", Chunta swipes the centre-left panel of the bottom row, causing the corresponding facedown to flip up. "Hand Destruction forces us both to discard two cards and draw two to replace them.

Chunta effortlessly discards his remaining hand before redrawing. Carly takes a moment, nervously discarding two cards she believed she wouldn't be able to use this turn. Upon drawing her replacement cards, however, her frown flipped upside down.

"I drew Fortune Fairies Chee and En, allowing me to special summon them to the field."

Fortune Fairy Chee  
0/0 Lv6 ATK

Fortune Fairy En  
0/0 Lv2 ATK

"Chee allows us both to draw a card from our decks while En can destroy any set card on your side of the field", both duelists swiftly drew their card, "and since I can destroy a set monster with this effect, I'll be getting rid of your defence."

"not so fast, I activate my facedown Desert Sunlight", Chunta swiped another facedown as En charged her attack, "it forces all monsters on my side of the field into face-up defence!"

'huh, why would he waste a trap?' Carly wondered, dropping a sweat upon as she noticed Chunta crack a smile.

"and I'll use it to flood my field", Chunta expressed as En fired her blast. He looked down to his deck, twitching his fingers as his facedown flipped up, revealing a silver sphere with a single blue eye.

Cyber Jar  
900/900 lv3 DEF

Beguiler gasped upon seeing the monster, "Skit, Cyber Jar."

Samantha glanced over, seeing the hooded Carly expressing an equal level of shock, but women too distracted to see the divinator closely wave his hand over the top of his deck.

The Divinator let out a light chuckle as En's blast impacted the most infamous jar in the history of duel monsters, "Cyber Jar's ability is twofold, first allowing me to combust all monsters on the field".

Cyber Jar exploded into fists full of shrapnel, the fragments lodging into the spellcasters, destroying them, "second, we both flip over the top five cards of our decks, summoning or setting all level four or lower monsters and adding the rest to our hands. It's only too bad you won't get much more than a single monster out from this"

Carly raised an eyebrow, taking the top five cards of her deck. Much to her shock, she picked up only one monster, Royal Magical Library. The rest were a mixture of spell cards.

"Looks like Chunta's got her figured out, given that expression", Samantha took note of Carly's reaction.

"Maybe so, but you haven't seen what Glad Kolibri's capable of", The Scandinavian performer snuffed in retaliation.

"I set four monsters facedown and summon Dicelops to the field", Chunta flooded his monster zones

Dicetops  
1800/200 Lv4 ATK

As much as Carly wanted to go on the defensive, her current hand wasn't anything to write home about. She was thankful she went through each of her new cards before coming here and reminding herself the pros are exceptionally crafty.

"So, are you going to summon that library or what?" Chunta smirked, "I mean powering it up does sound tempting."

'how is he doing that?' Carly thought, now concerned. She didn't see Chunta attempt a scry, or even any kind of magic or ability at that moment, and somehow, she doubted Chunta was the kind of person to use cameras, given the lack of them in her corner.

"now make your move", he taunted.

"I summon Royal Magical Library in attack mode", she hastily declared

Royal Magical Library  
0/2000 Lv4 ATK

"and I'll power it up with Spell Power Grasp and Power of the Guardians", Carly slashes her spells cards into her duel disk. "Spell Power Grasp grants a monster I control a spell counter and gives me a fresh copy of that spell to use later while Power of the Guardians gives my library a power boost each time it is involved in a battle."

"and because my Library gets a spell counter every time a spell is activated; I can have it at full power", the summoned library lit up with magical power in response.

Royal Magical Library  
SC: 0 – 3

"but thankfully my library still has a use while in attack mode, for I can remove three of its spell counters to draw a new card", the library powered down as she drew a fresh card, smiling, "now I will..."

"discard everything. I activate Desert Sunlight', Chunta flipped his facedown up.

"you had another one?" Carly exclaimed at the very sight.

"now I reveal my monsters", Chunta held his arms out as the cards flipped, revealing two aroma jars, one morphing jar and one Night Assailant.

Aroma Jar  
500/400 Lv1 DEF x2

Morphing Jar  
500/400 Lv2 DEF

Night Assailant  
200/500 lv3 DEF

"and now the fun begins", Chunta lets out with a wicked smile, "Night Assailant automatically targets and destroys one monster you control and Morphing Jar forces us to ditch our hands, drawing five fresh cards each."

Night Assailant lobs a series of knives, effortlessly destroying the magical library and the spell equipped to it, unable to protect its user.

Carly immediately looked down at her hand of eight cards. Now she was being forced to ditch them and draw five fresh ones, not to mention she just lost two more cards. Doing the math though scared her, 'I... I just went through half my deck over two turns', she mentally exclaims at the situation.

"and you'll be losing more cards through this duel", Chunta said redrawing five new cards, putting him back into suitable standing.

Carly regretfully sent her cards to the graveyard, swearing she heard the distant cry of the Medistric Magician, and drew a fresh hand, "I normal summon Crusader of Endymion in attack mode", she hesitantly declared, a spellcaster in bulky blue armour appearing at her command.

Crusader of Endymion  
1900/1200 lv4 ATK

"now Crusader, destroy Dicetops with your Spellsurge Gauntlets" the reporter declared

The spellcaster rushed forward, armoured fists raised, pummelling the Dicelops into submission.

Chunta: 4000 - 3900

"half a deck and only 100 points of damage?" Chunta taunted, "if this is the best you can do against a trickster, then what hope do you have against a pro?"

"And that's why you are the best", Samantha comments over the tribal's taunt, her rival rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I end my turn with a facedown", Carly throws down her card.

"then witness my Aroma Jars' effect, during the end of each player's turn, I gain 500 life points for each one on the field."

Chunta: 3900 – 4400 – 4900

"oh, come on", Carly frustratingly fumed

"and now, my turn", Chunta says, drawing his card.

_  
Turn 3: Chunta x6

"I set five cards facedown in my back row and set another monster to replace the one you destroyed earlier", Chunta slotted his cards like keys on a piano, "that ends my turn."

Chunta: 4900 – 5400 – 5900

'five face downs? I had enough trouble when it was just three', Carly thought, looking at her hand, 'and with a new monster face down and half my deck missing, I don't know what I'm going to do.'

'Come on, Carly', Beguiler silently pleaded from the far end, 'don't lose faith yet, not while you still have a chance.'

The violet robed duelist went to draw, stopping momentarily she could have sworn that she heard a familiar cry. In a mixture of curiosity and desperation, she draws.

_  
Turn 4: Kolibri x6

Carly looked down at her card, a little surprised to see it was Fortune Fairy Hikari. Admitted though, she was thankful she didn't lose one of her most prised cards yet. An idea came to her though, mentally cycling back through the cards she sent to the graveyard, smiling when she recalled what was still in her deck.

"I special summon Fortune Fairy Hikari in defence mode", the reporter declares, slashing her card front and centre onto her duel disk.

Fortune Fairy Hikari  
0/0 lv1 DEF

"and let me guess you are going to..." Chunta smirked, confident of the reporter's plan.

"let me tell you something Chunta. You aren't the only one who dabbles in fortune", Carly counter smirked, "when Hikari is special summoned from my hand, I can send one monster from my field to the graveyard to bring out another level one monster from my deck."

Carly effortlessly takes the card of Crusader of Endymion, removing it from her duel disk, the monster despawning, "I'm getting rid of my Crusader to special summon the level on Effect Veiler from my deck.

Hiraki raised her staff up, a small but bright portal opening above. Descending from it was the white-coated tuner themselves

Effect Veiler  
0/0 Lv1 ATK

"and now something I thought I would never do myself", the bearer of Lady Kolibri raised her hand, "I tune my level one effect Veiler with my level one Fortune Fairy Hikari to synchro summon"

Effect Veiler spun around in a circle, quickly morphing into a synchro ring which rotated around the Fortune Fairy herself. Unlike most synchro rings that were green, Carly's one was a brighter orange, something she wasn't used to seeing admittedly.

"the stargazer that embodies the two stars of destiny", Carly called out, "Celestial Double Star Shaman."

Both Hikari and the synchro ring exploded in a flash of light. Upon dissipating revealed a white-robed figure with two large wings upon their back

Celestial Double Star Shaman  
100/800 lv2 DEF

The bunny girl expressed surprise upon seeing Carly's move, turning to Beguiler, "I see you taught your little girlfriend how to Synchro Summon?"

"She figured it out herself", The performer death-stared the guild leader, "and she has a name"

"my shaman allows me to bring back up to four of our old friends, as long as they are each level two or below", Carly stated taking three cards from her graveyard. "So not only will I bring back the two monsters I used to bring out Star Shaman, but I'll also be reviving fortune Fairy En, as well as a monster sent to the graveyard by you, Megistric Magician."

Fortune Fairy En  
0/0 lv2 DEF

Fortune Fairy Hikari  
0/0 lv1 DEF

Effect Veiler  
0/0 Lv1 DEF

Megistric Magician  
0/2000 lv1 DEF

"I can't believe it. I have five monsters on my field" Carly admired her handiwork, although she was only getting started, "and I now tune my shaman with my fortune fairies and magician to synchro summon again."

The shaman split apart into orange synchro rings, distancing themselves to create space. Hikari, En and Megistric all flew into the rings, creating stars within.

"you don't want to mess with her when she's angry. Tempest Magician", Carly declared.

Like last time the rings and stars exploded in light for a brief moment, upon vanishing revealing a woman in blue robes and carrying a scythe with both hands.

Tempest Magician  
2200/1400 lv6 ATK

'you've got this Lady Kolibri, shown him what you're capable of', The Necro-Beguiler smiled seeing her friend's achievements.

"I commend the four-monster synchro summon, I'm afraid tempest won't be standing for long", Chunta flipped over a trap card, "bottomless trap hole destroys and removes from play a monster whose attack points are 1500 or more. So, it looks like your four-monster synchro summon was all for nothing."

A crack in the fabric of reality opens underneath the magician, threatening to suck her in.

"I activate my face down, Trap Stun", Carly declared, flipping over her laid card, "not only does this negate your hole from swallowing my monster, but it will also negate any other traps you try to activate this turn."

Tempest raised her scythe, unleashing a powerful jolt of lightning upon the trap hole, sealing it uptight.

"cleaver play, although your trap stun won't stop me", Chunta kept his gaze upon the reporter, rubbing his hands together.

"well first, since Tempest was synchro summoned to the field, she gains a spell counter."

Tempest Magician  
SC: 0 – 1

"and since you were so kind to fill your field with monsters, I think I'll have the pleasure of removing them from the field", Carly activated a spell card from her hand, "Flash of the Forbidden Spell destroys all monsters on your side of the field."

Tempest swung her magical scythe around, gathering massive amounts of fire and darkness energy, ready to unleash a barrage of magic.

"I won't be losing my whole field, not with Forbidden lance", the Divinator flips over a quick-play spell card, "by permanently reducing one of my Aroma Jars' attack points by 800, I can protect it from all spell or trap effects."

Aroma Jar x1  
500 – 0/400

As Tempest unleashed her flash of energy, a small force field appeared across one of the aroma jars. The forbidden spell leapt and jolted in between Chunta's monsters, effortlessly destroying all but one of them. The facedown monster revealed itself to be a destroyed dice jar.

"and now we battle", the reporter declared, "Tempest Magician, take down that Jar, Raging Darkstorm."

Again, the magician prepared a spell. This one, however, summoned a gale of dark wind around her. With a single flick, the storm flew across, threatening to tear apart whatever stood in its way. However, upon hitting Aroma jar, despite gaining several new scars and cracks, still held its ground.

"what?" Carly gasped

"were you expecting an easy takedown? As long as it was flipped up first, Aroma Jar can't be destroyed by battle" he explained with a smug look.

"well thankfully there's more than one way to get to you", Carly said, "I end my battle phase and use Tempest's effect. By removing her spell counter, I can deal 500 points of direct damage."

The dark winds expanded past the jar, seemingly threatening to cut into Chunta.

Chunta: 5900 – 5400

"your efforts were in vain, I'll just gain back those life points at the end of this turn", Chunta taunted with an off chuckle.

"you won't have those life points for long, not after I tune Effect Veiler to my Tempest Magician" Carly declared.

"again?" both Chunta and Samantha gasped.

Effect Veiler transmuted into the familiar synchro ring, gliding over and surrounding Tempest who closed her eyes, holding her scythe upwards with both hands, disappearing into a flash of light.

"no magician is a master of Spellcount magic like this one. Arcanite Magician", Kolibri raised her hands high.

Appearing from the light was a woman dressed in white and purple robes, flashing orange inlays as she slung around her emerald sceptre, the core glowing an emerald light. She kneeled in front of her summoner; stave held in defence.

Arcanite Magician  
400/1800 lv7 DEF

"What are you playing at?" Samantha scorned her fellow performer.

Beguiler offered no words, only her signature smirk, knowing how frustrated she made her rival, balanced out by how proud she was of her friend.

"three synchro summons during the same turn, now even this, for all my abilities, could never foresee this", Chunta pondered at the result, "there may be hope for you yet."

"well, I'm not done yet. When Arcanite Magician is synchro summoned, she gains two spell counters to not only fuel her powers but give her 1000 extra attack points for each of them."

Arcanite Magician  
400 – 2400/1800  
SC: 0 – 2

"and now, so I can finally destroy Aroma jar, Arcanite Magician will use one of her spell counters so she can target and destroy..."

Carly hesitated briefly. She had every intention of destroying Chunta's remaining Aroma Jar, if not else, to clear his front row field and stop him regaining life points. Yet in the back of her mind, knowing the tribal man had facedown cards in his back row, it felt too obvious. Yes, that jar was annoying to work around, but the reporter couldn't risk all those face-downs going off later.

"... Destroy his left facedown, Emerald Spellblast", Carly pointed to the new target.

Arcanite Magician  
2400 – 1400/1800  
SC: 2 – 1

Chunta halted momentarily, hearing what Carly had declared. Despite his shifty move remaining hidden from everyone else, he wasn't quick enough to save his trap card, Sixth Sense, from being destroyed by Arcanite's bolt of emerald turned amber energy.

"oh, did you think you were getting off that easily Chunta", Carly dusted off her shoulder, "just because you can't use your traps this turn doesn't mean I'll let you activate them later."

"Well, that was unexpected", Samantha admitted, her eyes wide.

Despite being proud of Carly, Beguiler was equally surprised by her sudden change of action. They barely had time at both the cemetery and carriage to go through her newly constructed deck, and the reporter had adapted quickly. Was Carly hiding this potential all along? That rogue thought couldn't escape her mind.

"well, you won't be doing it any further this turn, not when I activate my middle facedown Book of Eclipse". Chunta declared, his move in full swing, "and thanks to my previous set up, not only will Arcanite Magician be forced facedown, but she loses her remaining spell counter."

Carly could only watch as the shockwave from the card neutralised Arcanite Magician, morphing her into facedown defence.

"but don't worry too much, she'll be flipped back up into at the end of your turn, and you'll get a card as compensation" Chunta mockingly reassured.

"I end my turn with two face downs" Carly declared, setting her cards and drawing a fresh one as per Book of Eclipse, Arcanite magician automatically flipped back face up. However, her sceptre no longer lingering with energy.

Arcanite Magician  
400/1800 lv7 DEF

Chunta: 5400 - 5900

"and now it's come to my turn" Chunta declared, drawing his card

_  
Turn 5: Chunta x1

Chunta glanced down across his board. One monster, one facedown and one card in hand. Not a good start for his third turn, but he wasn't out yet. "I activate Cup of Ace. With this, I can flip a coin, and if I get heads, I get to draw two cards".

The vessel appeared between both duelists, shooting a coin into the air. They waited intently for what seemed like forever before the coin landed next to Chunta, on the heads side. Without a word, he draws his two cards.

"from my hand, I activate The Shallow Grave", he slammed his card before him, "we both choose a monster in our graveyards and summon it in facedown defence."

Both Carly and Chunta reached into their respective graveyards, a card ejecting into their hands.

"I summon Dice Jar face down", Chunta's gravelly tone echoed.

"and I'm bringing back Royal Magical Library", Carly declared in response.

Dice Jar  
200/300 lv3 DEF

Royal Magical Library  
0/2000 lv4 DEF

"it doesn't matter what monster you brought back, for I am ending things here", Chunta smirked, "from my hand, I activate Book of Taiyou, which flips a facedown monster into face-up attack."

"Oh no", Beguiler figured what was about to unfold.

"I'm flipping over Dice Jar, which means this duel is over", Chunta declared as his monster revealed itself, "we both roll dice until one of us rolls higher, in which case, the loser takes 500 points of damage times the winner's result."

"But how? We both have more than 3000 life points each", Carly raised an eyebrow, "unless..."

"if the winner rolled a six... their opponent instead takes 6000 points of damage, and I know I'm rolling that six", Chunta confidently stood his ground.

Dice jar pointed upwards, shooting out two six-sided dice, one blue for Carly, the other red for Chunta. Both dice rolled mid-air towards their respective player, Chunta's die landing first. Much to Carly's dread, the Divinator's Die came up six.

"and I admit, I enjoyed our little match, but I'm afraid despite your impressive feats, you lose this duel".

Beguiler expressed a worried look of concern from above, starting to believe the Divinator had managed to outskirt the reporter. The Mistress of Illusions wanted to so badly help her friend, but deep down, every part of her was screaming, pleading, not to intervene. The ghostly dressed performer didn't want to admit it, but all the groundwork laid would have been for nothing if she interfered.

"come on Carly" Beguiler muttered under her breath. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the rival standing near her, the masked bunny girl raising an eyebrow.

Carly didn't want to admit it, but under the hood and robes, she was panicking. No card on her field or in her hand would be able to save her now in this game of skill turned luck. She didn't know what to do but closed her concealed eyes in shame, silently hoping.

The die bounced in mid-air, crashing into invisible walls. Slowly but surely, the d6 began to slow down, eventually reaching a corner, threatening to land in 5.

Everyone else, including Chunta, watched in complete shock as the square die instead fell backwards, landing on a 6, the crowd letting out a gasp.

Carly opened her eyes in a mix of fear and confusion, widening in shock as her die showed 6.

"a tie? No matter, we roll again and again until someone finally rolls lower than their opponent" Chunta raised his hand, almost as if commanding the dice to lift up.

Carly, instead of panicking further as she would have otherwise, she kept herself together, looking across with a serious look on her face.

"you might have been right about getting a six, but I'm still in this duel", Carly smirked as both dice began slowly spinning in every rotation, "I'm no stranger to fortune-telling, but I know there's every chance the teller will be wrong."

The dice dropped down again. This time, however, Carly kept a level head while her opponent expressed a look of uncertainty. Everyone watched as the violet robed reporter's die once again landed on a 6, as well as Chunta's opponent letting a smile escape as his own die hit a Nat 1.

Carly smirked to herself, confident she had won as Chunta's die exploded with smoke. Her smile however distorted into confusion when the smoke cleared. Both the divinator and his cards still standing, if a bit grazed.

Chunta: 5900 – 2900

"Sorry, but this duel is not over yet", Chunta declared as a trap card materialised before him, Damage Diet, disappearing into the void a couple of seconds later. "By removing from play my trap card from the graveyard, all effect damage I take this turn is cut in half, so I'm still in it."

'okay somethings not right here' Carly thought to herself, noting that Chunta's remaining facedown was still present, and she had seen every card Chunta has played or sent to the graveyard.

The more she thought on it though, the more suspicious Chunta having two Desert Sunlight traps from the get-go was. In a moment of brilliance, the reporter smiled, "you had me going there for a while, managing to get your more subtle tricks under the radar, but there was no way for you to stay in the game without slipping up."

Carly stared across to Chunta, who gave off a prominent faux innocent face, "you never had two desert sunlight traps". she raised her finger to the trickster. "you had cards hidden up your sleeves, and through your abilities, you manipulated the results of your luck-based cards, explaining your certainty of victory."

"so, your little lass has quite the venomous bite", the bunny girl glanced over to eccentric illusionist.

"that's my girl", Beguiler ignored her rival, too focused on Carly seeing her pull back.

Samantha raised an eyebrow at the statement, detecting a hint of passion underneath. She silently shook her head, glancing back down to the duel.

Chunta gave a light smile, despite not being a hundred percent sure on how he lost that last die roll, "you have a good mind, and an excellent deck, no wonder the Mistress of Illusions holds you in high regard", he swiftly ended his turn.

Chunta: 2900 - 3400

"oh, I'm just getting started, I draw", Carly confidently declares, her ego heightened.

_  
Turn 6: Kolibri x4

"I flip Royal Magical Library into face-up attack mode and activate my last copy Spell Power Grasp, giving Arcanite Magician a needed boost, as well as my library."

Arcanite Magician  
SC: 0 – 1  
400 – 1400/1800

Royal Magical Library  
SC: 0 – 1

"now, I remove that spell counter to target and destroy one of your remaining facedown", she pointed her finger to her target

Arcanite Magician's sceptre rekindled its emerald energy as she looked at the facedown.

"I chain with Book of the Moon, switching Dice Jar back into facedown defence", Chunta hastily activated his last spell.

"but don't forget, the royal library still gains another spell counter", Carly pushed back her glasses slightly.

Royal Magical Library  
SC: 1 – 2

Arcanite Magician  
SC: 1 – 0  
1400 – 400/1800

"and now, since I have three Spell Power Grasps in my graveyard, I'll activate from my hand Spell Power Mastery", she brought up her spell card, "this lets me add one Endymion card from my deck to my hand, the Rogue of Endymion."

She added her card before facing Chunta, "but it comes with another ability, the one I'm after. It can give a monster I choose one spell counter for each spell power grasp or mastery in my graveyard. So, both by monsters shall now have three each."

Arcanite Magician  
SC: 0 – 3  
400 – 3400 ATK

Royal Magical Library  
SC: 2 – 3

"and I'll remove the counters from my library to draw another card my deck."

Royal Magical Library  
SC: 3 – 0

Carly took one glance at the card she drew, joyful of what she drew, "with two monsters left, no cards in your hand and your graveyard expanded, you won't stop me from winning this"

"oh please, do tell", Chunta knew he was going to lose this duel, but yet kept the act going.

"I activate the quick-play spell, Mythical Bestiary", she slashed the card onto her duel disk, "by sending the top two cards of my deck to my graveyard, I can give Arcanite Magician another two spell counters."

"now if you don't mind", Carly raised a finger, "I'm going to use those two counters to destroy your remaining monsters. Go Emerald Spell Blast"

Arcanite magician immediately glowed with power, swinging her staff radically before pointing at each of Chunta's jar monsters, destroying one after the other.

"and now your field and hand are wiped clean, I'll finish this duel, so I can climb the ranks and achieve my goal", Carly declared, raising her hand forward, "bring it for us Arcanite Magician, bring down Chunta with Heightened Emerald Strike."

The purple and white-robed magician raised her staff with both hands, swinging the empowered stave towards the Divinator, unleashing one last blast of green energy which engulfed Chunta.

Chunta: 3400 – 0  
Kolibri: - Winner

"The Winner is... Lady Kolibri", the announcer called, having remained silent during the entire duel.

Carly jumped for joy as her field disappeared from the field, her duel disk retracting back into its inactive form.

Beguiler expressed a comforting smile, seeing the result, "and you say I don't know an ace when I see one", she remarked, glancing to Samantha.

"How could Chunta lose?" Samantha struggled to process what just happened, "even if he wasn't playing fair, your little girlfriend shouldn't have..."

"And you wonder why you're behind", the performer shook her head, "although we should be thankful you aren't like this during the day."

"Don't think this is over you little necro", Samantha hissed in anger, flowing from behind her half-mask, walking away in frustration.

With the duel officially over, many of the viewers in the arena slowly began to leave, their current source of entertainment finished. Chunta, despite his defeat, smiled towards his opponent, slowly making his way around to her.

"That was amazing", The reporter looked over to see Beguiler strolling up to her, "consecutive reversals and three synchro summons in a single turn. Where'd you learn to duel like that?"

"Well, I..." Carly flustered as she refocused, "I've seen a lot of duels on TV, most of them with Jack in them."

"But three synchro summons in one turn. I don't think anyone here has even heard of Jack Atlas performing such a feat", The performer spun swiftly around Carly, resting her hands on her shoulders, "you keep this up, even the king will bow before you."

Carly lost herself in thought for a moment. Could she defeat Jack Atlas if she had to? Did she even want to? She knew her original plan, dueling to get close to Jack for that exclusive. Right now, though, a part of her felt on top of the world, that same part slowly began to think she might be able to, especially if that was what it takes.

"I must say I'm impressed", both Carly and Beguiler turned to see Chunta approaching them, a small smile upon his face, "you both surprised me tonight."

"what can I say? We aim to surprise", Beguiler gave a smirk, resting a hand on her hip.

"I know you are always full of surprises oh mighty Mistress of Illusions", the tribal divinator swiftly turned back to the winner of his duel, "you, however, I thought I was in control the entire time, but you proved you have what it takes."

"does this means?" Carly could only wonder

"that I'll be helping you with your objective? Of course. I did say I would levy the upfront fee?"

"Just the upfront fee?" Beguiler raised an eyebrow, smirking hard at him.

Chunta lightly glared at the ghostly performer before resuming his hooded gaze to Carly, "it won't cost you anything personally unless you want to buy a round of drinks later."

"Yeah, I'm good thanks", Carly hesitantly replied, her hood slipping down.

"Regardless, you did well", Beguiler lifted her free hand, clasping her companion's shoulder, "I believe this is a victory worth savouring tonight."

"o... of course", Carly lightly stumbled, a little surprised by the Scandinavian's action, but surprisingly not disturbed by it.

"Then shall you ladies join me in the upper mess hall for food, drinks and banter? My treat", the Divinator offered

"now that's an idea", Beguiler spun her face to meet Carly's own, removing her hand, "shall we Lady Kolibri?"

Carly couldn't help but let a light blush vibrant her face. She wasn't sure what to do. She and Beguiler were little more than strangers an entire day ago, and now the performer treated the robed reporter like a good friend, but her mannerisms definitely hinted at flirtation. Was she just being friendly, or was there something deeper? Carly acknowledged that she had a crush on Jack Atlas and wanted to be with him, but now she couldn't help but shake the possibility that...

"Is everything alright?" Beguiler raised an eyebrow, slowly retracting her hand, "have you eaten properly today?"

"no, it's not that, it's just that..." Carly quickly played along, having snapped her attention back.

She hastily turned to Chunta, "I was just wondering, how exactly did you know what my cards were, even when I hadn't seen them yet?"

Chunta quickly glanced around them, seeing enough of the Hall of Facades' onlookers had broken away. In a tone a little less loud than normal, he spoke, "I conducted a quick scry of our bout, during our scene transition."

"you... saw our entire duel, before it was supposed to happen?" Carly's eyes widened at the revelation, "but did you actually know what I was going to win?"

The Divinator lightly shook his head, "when you changed targets with Arcanist Magician, any information I had become sketchy at best, unreliable at worst."

"I guess that explains a lot..." The violet robed woman pondered, quickly realising something, "wait a moment, what do you mean by scene transition? And also I don't recall seeing you do anything that indicated a scry, not that I would know what that would look like."

Beguiler expressed a slightly concerned look for her friend, "are you able to remember what happened up in the office?"

"well, one minute I had agreed to duel Chunta, next minute I'm suddenly dueling out here in a small panic."

"it's most likely you were so swept up with the duel you're simply having a lapse of memory. It happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, that's probably it", Carly felt herself almost slip over, clutching her forehead as Beguiler caught her, just barely managing to keep the reporter's hood up, "oh dear I don't feel so good."

"do you want me to take you home?" the usually flamboyant performer asked in concern.

"it... it's just a headache but..."

"you've come so far in such a short bit of time, and I don't want to see you topple like this"

The words finally seem to get to Carly, who lightly nodded her head in understanding.

"I apologise Chunta but will have to save the feast for another day", Beguiler softly expressed to Chunta.

"I understand, will you need a ride back?"

Beguile began escorting her friend off, "don't worry, I have one", she called back as both women made their way down the stairs, Carly gently assisted by the Mistress of Illusions.

"you... you don't need to do this for me", Carly let out softly

"you're my friend Carly, you and your wellbeing come first", Beguiler replied in the same tone.

The bearer of Lady Kolibri felt comforted by the response, one that was rare even for her. Even if her ambitions fell apart, it was good to know someone cared for her and didn't want anything in return. It was unusual but not unwelcomed. She just hoped their friendship would live on past this endeavour.

"damn you, damn you, damn you"... the voice of Samantha burst in anger as she furiously punched an excessively scratched and torn lounge, which was surprisingly doing better than the rest of her frantically messed quarters, "why do you have to out of your way to screw me over Beguiler?"

The bunny girl ripped off her half mask in anger, revealing a face that would otherwise be deemed cute if not for her current expression. Without as much as looking, she threw her mask in a random direction, although her ears atop her head twitched, realising the mask hasn't smashed into anything. Samantha turned and her anger almost faded upon seeing what, or rather who caught her mask.

"And you wonder why I'm reluctant to spend time with you, Samantha", the gravelly voice of Chunta echoed in her mind.

Samantha's ears drooped down, a light expression of sorrow on her face, "I'm sorry, Chunta, but I can't stand what that necro and her girlfriend did to you tonight."

"and how does that excuse your behaviour tonight? In front of a then potential client mind you... Rivalries are meant to be friendly, not cutthroat."

"well you've clearly never been in the theatre business", Samantha crossed her arms in frustration, "at least Samuel understood that"

Chunta tried his best to keep a calm voice, "but do you think he would approve of this kind of behaviour you're flush with at the moment?"

The bunny girl went to speak but couldn't bring herself to express any words, an embarrassed look upon her face. However, her ears peaked up went Chunta clasped his free hand with one of her own, rubbing it with his thumb. The hood slid slightly, just enough for Samantha to see his worried expression.

"you know I care for you, both of you, and I don't want to lose either of you, but for the name of every otherworldly being, please resolve the issue between you two. can you do that for me?"

Chunta let out a sigh of relief when Samantha expressed a slow but reassuring nod, "you're not going to make me check, are you?"

"no, I will resolve this rivalry, without it affecting your business."

"thankyou", Chunta offered a warm hug to his companion which was generously returned. although h quickly glanced around the room, seeing the state it was in, "want me to notify the cleaners?"

"Its alright Chunta, I'll call them myself than join you later."

"looking forward to it, see you then", The divinator gave a polite smile and left, the theatre performer waving for him.

Once Chunta left the room, Samantha glanced over to the chipped desk. Walking over and opening the drawer, she pulled out an older 80s phone. She lifted it up, revealing a contact card with a phone number and a single name, Janine M.

"a just hope I can count on you and your boys", she pulls the phone and number out, shutting the desk drawer with a muffled thunk.

**Author's Note:**

> And we've made it the end of the first chapter. Some things I want to set the record straight.  
> \- I will mostly be used subbed history and content where needed but importing Dubbed elements (such as names).  
> \- The story takes place a year before the events of 5ds and I'm operating under the assumption that the duel between Jack and Tanner was also a year earlier, marking a start in the story timeline.  
> \- while I like the idea of Carly having dark signer powers early on, i felt it was more a convenient plot tool instead of Carly using her own ability to solve problems. That being said, if Carly ends up with magic or powers in this story, it won't be from the dark signers.  
> \- Most of the NPCs/side characters I used in the first story will still be in this version of the story but will be handled slightly differently
> 
> otherwise i hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
